Corazón Sangrante
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【Mini-fic】Aunque Kenji y su padre no tengan la mejor de las relaciones fraternales, el joven Himura deberá depositar su inquieto espíritu en las manos de su progenitor si desea conocer las respuestas a las dudas que lo atormentan desde que no pudo mantener la promesa que le hizo cuando él, por decisión propia decidió aprender el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū.
1. La Bestia vuelve a Casa

_[Mini-Fic]_

* * *

**Corazón Sangrante**

* * *

—Familia Himura—

_Aunque Kenji y su padre no tengan la mejor de las relaciones fraternales, el joven Himura deberá depositar su inquieto espíritu en las manos de su progenitor si desea conocer las respuestas a las dudas que lo atormentan desde que no pudo mantener la promesa que le hizo cuando él, por decisión propia decidió aprender el Hiten Mitsurugi Ry__ū__._

**D**isclaimer:

Rurōni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Corazón Sangrente _© Adilay Fanficker.

**N**otas:

¡Hace demasiado tiempo que no he escrito nada para el fandom de Rurōni Kenshin! Pero traigo un mini-fic ya casi terminado. Con capítulos cortos pero cada uno muy interesante. Se los aseguro.

Siendo honesta no veo muchos fics donde tomen como punto de partida la relación entre Kenji y Kenshin. Comprendo que el romance entre personajes sea importante y completamente una delicia, sin embargo me encanta los fics donde toman tramas familiares.

Debo decir que a pesar de que me gustan los diseños de los personajes del último OVA donde Kenji es mayor y Kenshin junto a Kaoru mueren de forma dramáticamente horrible, no lo pienso tomar en cuenta.

¿Qué diablos con ese final?

Qué Kenji no quisiera estar con su papá cuando era niño no creo que sea motivo suficiente para pensar que en su adolescencia sea igual. Además de que el OVA antes mencionado pecaba de ser demasiado deprimente, tanto que según tengo entendido… ni a Watsuki le gustó. Cosa que me alegra.

En cuanto a las parejas principales, estas son: **Kenshin x Kaoru **y **Kenji x Chizuru.**

Sin más palabrería. ¡Ojalá les guste este escrito!

* * *

**•**

* * *

**.**

_**L**A **B**ESTIA **V**UELVE **A** **C**ASA_

**.**

* * *

—¡Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy! —decía la firme matriarca Kamiya, la flor del kendo—. ¡Mañana continuaremos a la misma hora!

—¡Sí, Kamiya-sensei!

—¡No olviden todo lo que aprendieron hoy, porque mañana practicaremos un nuevo movimiento!

—¡Sí, Kamiya-sensei!

Las clases en el Dōjō Kamiya terminaron como siempre a las 4:00pm, cuando el sol bajaba por el horizonte y repartía su luz a la otra mitad del globo terráqueo. Los 23 alumnos de Himura Kaoru, que aún la llamaban _Kamiya-sensei_, abandonaron la propiedad con completa calma, todos con su respectivo bokken en manos y hablando entre ellos sobre sus planes futuros.

Cada uno de los jóvenes aprendices, se encontró en la entrada con el señor Himura Kenshin, el esposo de su tan respetada instructora.

—Hasta mañana, señor Himura —se despidió uno.

—Qué tenga buena tarde, señor Himura —se despedían otros.

Pero a diferencia de otros días, en los que Kenshin respondía con una reverencia sencilla de cabeza y una sonrisa amigable, el antiguo Hitokiri no se movía ni para ver a los alumnos de su mujer; varios lo atribuyeron a que seguramente el señor Himura tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, quizás un nuevo caso en el que la policía necesitaba su ayuda, por lo que nadie se sintió ofendido por ser ignorado.

Solitario, apoyado en la pared, Kenshin descruzó los brazos cuando poco después de la partida del último alumno, advirtió una presencia a lo lejos; miró a su derecha y visualizó una no muy alta figura remarcada por la luz del atardecer, acercándose con pasos cortos al dōjō. Sin prisas ni perturbación aparente.

¿Quién lo diría? El día que volvería a ver a su hijo sería el mismo día en el que debía comenzar a maquillar un engaño perfecto para la mujer de su vida. El primero…

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

Y el último.

—Estoy de regreso, padre.

Ambos hombres, uno de 47 y el otro de 20 años recién cumplidos.

Si alguien los viese juntos diría que eran idénticos salvo por la cicatriz con forma de cruz en la mejilla del mayor y los hermosos ojos azules del menor. Por el otro lado, ambos vestían atuendos parecidos sólo que las yukatas exteriores eran de diversos colores. Kenji Himura había adoptado el color azul marino y gris mientras que su padre llevaba uno verde olivo aunque no dejaba de sentir aprecio por el rojo y el vino, tonos que todavía usaba comúnmente.

Kenshin dejó que su primogénito entrara a la casa, sin abrazos emotivos ni palabras bellas dignas de un retorno después de 12 años fuera de casa. Fuera de Tokyo.

No eran necesarias.

—¿Tu madre sabía que venías?

Pronto conocerían la respuesta cuando Kaoru Himura de 37 años de edad tiró su bokken impresionada por ver a su hijo al lado de su padre, entrando juntos a casa como si Kenji no hubiese pasado más de una década en las montañas de Kyoto entrenando para ser… oigan esto, el quinceavo sucesor de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū.

El único problema es que Kaoru no sabía eso último.

—¡Kenji! —exclamó como toda una madre que al fin recuperaba parte de su alma al mirar el regreso de su precioso retoño.

Lejos de su esposa e hijo, Kenshin sonrió un poco cuando miró a su energética mujer correr casi a trompicones hacia donde estaba Kenji. Ella se arrojó literalmente a sus brazos tirándolo al piso junto con ella.

—¡Kenji! ¡Has vuelto, has vuelto! —reía Kaoru tan feliz que el hasta entonces estoico rostro del joven Himura se ablandó.

—Perdóname por tardar tanto, querida madre.

No correspondió el afectivo abrazo, pero no por lo que Kaoru se imaginó.

—Mmm, ¿acaso Hiko-san te hizo un amargado igual a él que no abrazas a tu madre? —refunfuñó ante la frialdad de su hijo.

—No es eso —musitó el chico.

Sin dejar el ceño fruncido, levantándose del piso, Kaoru desligó el tema. Liego tomó las manos de Kenji con una suavidad que hizo estragos en el alma del joven.

—Bienvenido a casa —musitó con el puro amor de una madre benevolente.

Kenji solo asintió tratando de sonreír un poco para ella. Eso ayudó a que Kaoru mirara a su esposo, prestándole atención a él.

—¿Sabías que regresaría hoy y no me lo dijiste? —reprendió con una sonrisa sin sentirse de verdad molesta.

—Sorpresa —dijo Kenshin alzando los hombros, sonriendo más amenamente que su hijo.

—Vamos adentro —Kaoru miró a Kenji—, debes estar agotado por el viaje. Seguramente ni tu padre ni el desconsiderado de tu abuelo te dieron dinero para que vinieras en tren.

Haciendo poco caso de ello, Kenji trató de no darle importancia. Hace ya mucho tiempo desde Kaoru había considerado al viejo Seijûro como un padre para Kenshin lo que a sus ojos lo hacía el actual abuelo de Kenji.

—Mamá, está bien.

—¡No! No está bien. Vamos, te prepararé agua caliente para que te des un baño y luego prepararé la cena.

—¿Tú cocinas…? —masculló entre dientes.

Formando una mueca de ofensa, Kaoru palmeó el brazo de Kenji.

—No te burles de tu madre, niño. He mejorado bastante, pregúntale a tu padre.

En una situación normal, Kenji se habría girado para contemplar a su padre, quien le pediría que aceptase de buena gana la comida de su madre. Pero esta no era una situación normal, ni siquiera su precipitado regreso a Tokyo lo era. Kenji no se sintió con el valor de encarar una vez más los ojos de su padre, temía que si lo hacía, se desmoronaría ahí mismo donde estaba.

Y estaba esforzándose mucho por mantener una cara estoica.

—Tendré que confiar en ti, madre —dijo sonriendo levente, desviando la mirada al piso.

Recogiendo un pequeño morral donde llevaba una muda de ropa y dinero, Kenji tampoco se atrevió a decirle a su amada madre que desde que cumplió los 13 años, había trabajado arduamente como un esclavo en el Aoiya mientras entrenaba con Hiko-sensei, todo al mismo tiempo. Todo bajo la extrema discreción del Oniwabanshū y su maestro quienes no tuvieron problemas en guardar el secreto de Kenji con respecto a su entrenamiento real, con el viejo espadachín.

Kenji había hecho todo eso con las intenciones de darle una sorpresa a su madre cuando regresase; demostrarle que no sólo había salido de casa para aprender el estilo de espada que empuñó una vez su padre en una sádica guerra. Sino para hacerle ver que como hombre podía ser más de lo que ella pensaba que sería. Incluso le había pedido a las chicas del Aoiya que le enseñaran a leer y escribir, para asombrar a su querida progenitora con conocimientos más allá de la fuerza física.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo —Kaoru codeó a su hijo con una sonrisa pícara—, tú tienes mucho que contarme, jovencito.

Kaoru le quitó la bolsa que su hijo llevaba y la lanzó a Kenshin, quien la atrapó por suerte, y con sorpresa.

—Tú lleva eso —ordenó llevándose a su hijo sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo—. Qué bien que creciste alto, por un segundo pensaba que serías tan bajito como tu padre —bromeó riéndose sola. Después de todo padre e hijo no diferenciaban mucho en altura.

Kenshin ignoró ese comentario, perdiendo el poco sentido del humor que había podido recolectar para no preocupar a su esposa. Le agradaba verla emocionada. Aunque estuviese siendo consumido por la angustia, él no iba a perturbar la felicidad de Kaoru. Quizás en eso su hijo y él se pareciesen bastante.

_»Kenshin-san. Llegó esto para ti desde Kyoto, tiene instrucciones específicas de que sólo tú lo recibas _—le había dicho Tae hace un par de días cuando le explicó que una caja misteriosa llegó al Akabeko y dentro de ella se encontraba el sobre y una nota adherida a él.

La nota decía:

_"Tae-sama, lamento mucho causarle estos inconvenientes. Sin embargo no deseo que mi madre sepa de mi próximo regreso y quiero darle una sorpresa._

_Por favor, le pido de la manera más atenta que entregue la carta a mi padre y sólo a él._

_Gracias._

_—Himura Kenji"._

Kenshin pudo ver que la caligrafía no pertenecía a nadie que él conociese lo que le hizo deducir que de alguna forma su hijo había logrado aprender a escribir impecablemente. Incluso él tenía problemas a veces para representar diversos kanjis en papel pero sin duda Kenji había sido bendecido con la sabiduría de su madre… y ciertas habilidades de su padre. Habilidades que Kenshin hubiese preferido enterrar junto a su cuerpo maltrecho.

_»Su madre es una kendoka. Su padre un Hitokiri que por motivos obvios ya no ejerce esa profesión _—recordó las palabras de su maestro. Hace años cuando él llegó de improviso para visitar a su _nieto _y _nuera_.

En esos momentos, Kenji estaba jugando en el dōjō mientras Kaoru hacía las compras aun cuando lo tenía prohibido. Lo que él no sabría hasta los 16 fue que Kenshin y Hiko lo encontraron infraganti y vieron con la misma mirada seria, la destreza con la que el niño de entonces 8 años manejaba el bokken.

_»¿Tu esposa le ha dado clases?_

Muy para su pesar, Kenshin no pudo mentir.

_»No_.

La deducción de Hiko Seijûro fue que Kenji Himura había nacido con el mismo don de su padre para el manejo de la espada. Sin ser entrenado, el niño podía copiar a la perfección las posturas y los movimientos básicos del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryū. Todos sus ataques no eran un juego a pesar de que el niño se reía como si lo fuesen, incluso sostenía sin error el bokken el cual era demasiado grande para él.

Y lo peor es que era probable que el niño, por su inocencia, ni siquiera se diese cuenta de que estaba haciendo los movimientos a la perfección.

_»Sabes que ese talento no puede desperdiciarse._

_»Sí, sí puede _—espetó Kenshin siendo cuidadoso de que su hijo no lo escuchase—_. No permitiré que mi hijo adopte una técnica de asesinato, shishou. No en estos tiempos. _

Hiko entonces se burló.

_»No puedes ir contra su destino. ¿Acaso estás ciego? Ese niño salió del vientre de su madre con una katana en la mano, listo para pelear. Si tú o tu mujer no le enseñan a manejar esas cualidades, ellas lo devorarán vivo _—la mirada del treceavo Hiko Seijûro lo taladró—_. Esto no es algo en lo que Kaoru o tú puedan intervenir. Su don, es como aprender a caminar: lo aprenderá algún día. ¿Y quién mejor para enseñarle que yo? Quizás él sea el sucesor que tu no quisiste ser._

Kenshin siempre supo que permitir tal cosa sería una mala idea, pero vio con sus propios ojos a su hijo.

Su niño de 8 años manejaba el bokken como un alumno avanzado, energético y fascinado con los ejercicios. Kaoru no había querido darle lecciones hasta que cumpliese los 10 años y hasta entonces lo mantuvo sólo como un espectador en el dōjō.

A veces Yahiko o el propio Kenshin juraban con él fingiendo enseñarle algo. Ambos concordaban en que para ser un niño de esa edad golpeaba con certeza.

El padre no advirtió a su hijo consumir el conocimiento que veía diario con atención. Su método de aprendizaje era asombroso, con tan solo verlo y siendo tan joven, Kenji podía copiarlo todo sin errores. Entonces tomó su decisión. Bajo la promesa de Hiko que no le enseñaría la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, Kenshin permitió que el hombre se llevase a Kenji para instruirlo si es que su esposa estaba de acuerdo. Kaoru, por obvias razones protestó en contra de la idea como una fiera, dictando que su hijo todavía era muy joven para salir de casa sin ella, y que no era necesario que nadie educase a su bebé cuando ese era su trabajo.

Lamentablemente tanto padre como madre tenían responsabilidades que los dejaban lejos de su bebé; Kaoru enseñando kendo en el Dōjō Maekawa y en el propio. Kenshin atendiendo muy frecuentemente las peticiones de la policía para ayudar en casos que el afamado cuerpo de la ley no podía. Tae estaba ya demasiado ocupada con sus propios negocios, Yahiko la ayudándole al 100% además de que solía tomarse parte de su tiempo para auxiliar a Kaoru con el Dōjō Kamiya. Y la pobre Tsubame estaba constantemente ayudando al Doctor Genzai, quien con cada año que pasaba, se debilitaba más y más por su edad; eso y su trabajo como camarera en el Akabeko.

La situación, aunque era tolerable, no podía seguir así. Necesitaban ayuda. Kenji no podía quedarse solo y aparentemente no era muy sociable con otros niños, de cierto modo parecía rehusarse a simpatizar con otros.

Rápidamente las dudas de Kaoru con respecto a que s hijo fuese educado por Seijûro fueron apaciguadas cuando Kenshin le juró llevarla cada 6 meses a las montañas de Kyoto para verlo. Además, cerca de Kenji estarían sus tíos Aoshi, Sae, Misao y el resto del Aoiya junto al Shirobeko para vigilar el bienestar del niño.

Cartas constantes de sus progresos en su disciplina y visitas semestrales hicieron que Kaoru soltara a su hijo un poco y viera con asombro cómo el niño, cada vez que la veía, se arrodillaba frente a ella y la llamaba "honorable madre".

Ya no "_mam_i" ni "_Kaoru-fea_", como su tío Yahiko la llamaba también para hacerla enojar de vez en cuando.

Kenji cumplía los 14 años el día que Kaoru decidió darle una sorpresa yendo sin anunciarse a las montañas. Cuando Kenshin y ella vieron que el joven tierno y educado que una vez fingía cocinar pasteles de lodo, ahora cargaba 4 baldes grandes de agua sobre su espalda sin protestar, ambos tuvieron que aceptar que ya no era _su pequeño_.

Obvio, Kenji y Hiko se vieron anonadados con la inesperada llegada de los padres del muchacho, pero pese a los comentarios irritados del mayor por no anunciarse antes, la pequeña familia de 3 decidió bajar al Aoiya y reunirse en el Shirobeko para celebrar.

Ese día Kenshin detectaría algo inusual en Kenji.

_»Dime una cosa _—lo interceptó en solitario.

_»¿Qué es, padre?_

_»¿Qué es lo que Shishou está enseñándote?_

Himura Battōsai no sobrevivió al Bakumatsu siendo un idiota. Kenshin alcanzó a ver la destreza con la que su hijo había evitado que Sae tirase la tetera después de resbalar; la rapidez, los movimientos, todo perfecto. Menos mal que Kaoru había tenido que ir al baño por lo que no presenció lo que su marido sí.

Las caras pálidas de Misao, Sae e incluso del propio Aoshi, al detectar la mirada pensativa de Kenshin sobre Kenji lo dijeron todo.

Él sólo necesitaba la confirmación.

_»No te atrevas a mentirme, Kenji. ¿Acaso shishou te está enseñando el Hiten Mitsurugi Ry__ū__?_

Sin mostrarse avergonzado o temeroso Kenji retuvo la mirada severa de su padre, afirmando que no estaba en desacuerdo en que lo hiciera.

_»Yo así lo elegí _—declaró—_. Seré fuerte, pero tú tranquilo. No es mi meta usar ese estilo para matar a quien se me cruce por el camino. Sé que mi madre jamás me lo perdonaría._

_»Peor que eso, le destruirías el corazón _—le advirtió—_, lo peor es que te destruirás a ti mismo._

Kenji chasqueó la lengua pensando que su padre hablaba de su condición física; después de todo Himura Kenshin por sus años batallando incesantemente había acabado con su vida de samurái en poco tiempo, obsequiando su preciada Sakabatō a Myōjin Yahiko, eligiéndolo a él como un sucesor para la creencia de la "espada que protege la vida".

_»Estaré bien, además, ¿de dónde sacaría yo una katana que pueda cortar en estos días? Relájate, padre, Shishou sabe que no estoy interesado en matarlo para ser su sucesor. Sólo aprendo esto porque… —_Kenji dudó un poco, al final sólo suspiró—_. Escucha… voy a estar bien. No usaré esta técnica para hacer daño, te lo prometo._

Confiando en la determinación que vio en los ojos azules de Kenji, Kenshin suspiró y le dijo que lo mejor era no mantener informada de esto a Kaoru. Qué siguiese fingiendo que sólo estaba siendo educado por Hiko y ante todo, fuese cuidadoso.

_»Por último; promete que cuando termines tus enseñanzas vas a volver a casa y dejarás de preocupar a tu madre._

Kenji no objetó contra esa promesa, después de todo, Kaoru seguía insistiendo en que su hijo debería heredar el dōjō y seguir con el camino _Kamiya Kasshin_, cuando fuese el momento de hacerlo, y era muy probable que ese momento fuese "ya mismo".

Qué pena que la misma maldita fortuna que cayó sobre Kenshin, cuando él tuvo la _suerte _de ser acomodado en las filas de los Ishin Shishi por sus prodigiosas habilidades, persiguiese ahora a su propio hijo con el mismo objetivo: hacerlo perderse en la oscuridad.

Porque si bien, el chico cumplió su segunda promesa. Hiko, como resultado, se irritó demasiado porque Kenji no quiso matarlo para ascender a maestro justo como su _estúpido padre_. Kenshin se sintió aliviado cuando pudo sentir el regreso de su hijo a casa, lamentablemente esos emocionantes pensamientos de dicha fueron suplidos por el horror cuando leyó la carta que el muchacho había dejado para él.

_"Papá, lo siento._

_Rompí mi promesa."_

Con esas simples palabras Himura Kenji fue explícito, después de todo su padre sólo le hizo prometer dos cosas la tarde que descubrió que su hijo estaba aprendiendo el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū.

1.- Regresar a casa.

2.- No usar el Hiten Mitsurugi para hacer daño.

Si había cumplido una de esas promesas y falló en la otra, Kenshin tuvo que prepararse mentalmente para encarar a su hijo. Al verlo a los ojos cuando se encontraron, el antiguo samurái sintió que retrocedió en el tiempo cuando él mismo había regresado a la posada donde se ocultaban los miembros del Ishin Shishi, posterior al éxito de su primera misión, viéndose la cara manchada de sangre en un espejo.

Kenshin dejó con cuidado la bolsa de su hijo en la habitación que el infante mismo cerró al irse con Hiko Seijûro y desde entonces sólo su padre limpiaba para evitar que ésta acumulase polvo. Kenshin no pudo evitar notar que en uno de los bordes del nudo que lo mantenía cerrado estaba delineado con una suciedad conocida, seca, rasposa. Oscura y casi reciente.

Entrecerrando sus finos ojos color violeta, Kenshin salió del cuarto dispuesto a evitar que su esposa quemase la cena. Kaoru estaba demasiado emocionada; feliz, por el retorno de su hijo como para darse cuenta de buenas a primeras que los ojos que el chico heredó de ella junto al cabello rojo de él, ocultaban un justificable temor.

Una aplastante vergüenza que él no pensaba delatar.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. La Bestia Atormentada

**•**

* * *

**.**

**L**A **B**ESTIA **A**TORMENTADA

**.**

* * *

Adentro del baño que ya casi no recordaba debido a que a corta edad tuvo que marcharse de casa, Himura Kenji desanudó su hakama, se desprendió lentamente de la yukata azul y vio con añoranza la primera tina con agua caliente que disfrutaría luego de 12 largos años. Shishou no le había permitido al niño vivir _con lujos _que no se había ganado, y el agua caliente, según el hombre, era uno de esos _lujos_.

Sólo dios sabría cómo Kanji se las arregló para sobrevivir los crudos inviernos.

_»No fui bondadoso con tu padre, cuanto menos lo haré contigo _—le había aclarado desde el primer día, y Shishou se esforzó mucho en cumplir su palabra.

Kenji inhaló con cautela el aroma del vapor para no empezar a toser.

Sus temblorosos dedos se acercaron al agua caliente. Al sentir su cálida frescura adjunta a la reconfortante sensación de saberse de vuelta en casa, hizo que Kenji se estremeciese de pies a cabeza. Aún podía oír a la perfección los latidos de su alterado corazón.

_»¡Monstru…!_

Su cuerpo saltó en su sitio con el recuerdo del sonido del sable conectando con la carne. Cortándola.

—Hijo, ¿todo está bien? —oyó a su madre afuera sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —los ojos azules de Kenji fueron a parar arriba a la pequeña ventana donde escapaba el vapor—. Gracias, madre.

—No es nada. Grita si necesitas algo —decía todavía emocionada de tenerlo de vuelta—, adentro hay una yukata limpia. Úsala.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

Esperando a ya no oír los pasos de su madre, Kenji inhaló profundo con la poca calma que le fue posible mantener. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tallando con fuerza. Sólo entonces se fue metiendo a la tina con lentitud.

El agua fue poco a poco recibiéndolo en un cómodo abrazo. Kenji suspiró otra vez más, estaba muy exhausto.

También muy estresado.

Enojado, posiblemente.

Su cabello suelto caía por encima de su frente. Shishou decía constantemente que debía tener cuidado con eso ya que su padre al ser el _famosísimo _Hitokiri Battōsai era posible que algún idiota lo confundiera con él por haber heredado su inusual color de cabello. Daba igual los años que pasasen y en definitiva su rostro fuese algo distinto al de Kenshin Himura, los rasgos más detectables estaban ahí.

_»No debes bajar la guardia. Varios imbéciles creerán que eres tu padre y querrán tu cabeza _—le evocaba Shishou una y otra vez—. _Dudo que quieras que tu madre te entierre teniendo ese corazón tan blando, fácil de herir. Así que nunca te distraigas._

Tomando un pelirrojo mechón mojado entre sus dedos, Kenji trató de verse en el reflejo del agua.

Al enterarse de la leyenda en la que se había convertido su gentil padre aún después de todos los años transcurridos desde el Bakumatsu, Kenji en un principio no pudo comprender los motivos por los cuales Himura Kenshin se enlistó en las filas de los Ishin Shishi si al final sólo iba a desaparecer sin recibir ni media parte de la ganancia que significaba una victoria por haber ayudado a la Restauración Meiji.

A Kenji también le parecía ridícula la creencia, de que las acciones de su padre fuesen por completo desinteresados. Incluso Shishou se burló mientras le decía a Kenji que su padre le había dicho que quería ayudar a crear una mejor época donde la gente no sufriera más. Qué no buscaba convertirse en nadie famoso…

_»Es, y siempre fue, un perfecto iluso._

Kenji podía dar crédito a eso. Aún había gente que la pasaba muy mal; antiguos espadachines que al ya no tener _amos _se suicidaban o tomaban el camino del vandalismo para poder sobrevivir. Incapaces de adaptarse a una nueva época donde la brutalidad era tan mal vista que el sólo salir con una katana enfundada y no ser policía, ya te hacía un malviviente o un posible desequilibrado que nadie aceptaría de buen agrado.

_»En el momento en el que comprendas el valor de una katana que sea tuya, sabrás por qué no es tan sencillo desprenderse de ella._

El joven vagamente recordaba que la Sakabatō de Yahiko-san fue en antaño la katana con la que su padre continuó su camino sin derramar más sangre. Esa katana de filo invertido que le impedía al Battōsai matar a sus atacantes aun cuando ellos lo enfrentaban para aniquilarlo… esa espada que a él le hubiese servido muy bien cuando la necesitó.

_»¿Mi padre… mató a muchas personas?_ —cuestionó un pequeño pelirrojo ignorante, de 10 años de edad, horrorizado por la anécdota que se le había mantenido oculta desde su nacimiento.

La imagen que tenía de su padre: un hombre delgaducho y manso que se dejaba golpear por su fiera esposa cada vez que ella perdía el control, había sido eclipsada arrasadoramente por la de un monstruo típico de un cuento de terror. Un cuento que no lo dejaría dormir en paz por noches enteras.

Hasta que maduró un poco y Kenji comprendió que la vida no era todo blanco o negro.

_»¿Acaso crees que se hizo famoso sólo por cortar una o dos cabezas? _—Shishou se rio, bebiendo sake más—. _No seas estúpido. El número total de sus víctimas es imposible de contar. Quizás, ni él mismo pueda darte un número aproximado._

Tardaría 4 años y varias pláticas con diversos miembros del Oniwabanshū (entre otras personas) para que Kenji pudiese comprender que su padre había vivido en una época muy distinta a la que lo había recibido a él; en un tiempo cuya mentalidad había sido perturbada y manchada con crueldad, sadismo, muerte y tristeza desde la más tierna niñez.

Kenji se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo a expandir su infantil juicio hasta las diferencias que tenían él, y Himura Kenshin. Pues donde Kenji había nacido en una familia sana, bien constituida, con padres sabios. Amigos leales. Tíos locos. Un abuelo (curioso) con una facilidad de enseñanza guiada (gracias a Kami-sama) por una recién descubierta paciencia. Al igual que un hogar donde podrías cerrar los ojos sin miedo a recibir una estocada en el cuello mientras duermes. También aprendizaje en diversas áreas de estudio. Valores éticos. Y sueños ligeros.

Su padre por su lado había visto morir a sus progenitores debido a una enfermedad, tuvo que atragantándose con cualquier sentimiento negativo que eso le hubiese causado. Tuvo que ser arrastrado sin resistirse, cuando lo tomaron como un esclavo. Seguir caminando en soledad sin sentir que su vida valía poco más que nada. Rodeado de maldad, gente loca, sangre en las calles, inseguridad hasta en sus propios sueños. Atormentado por las pesadillas que seguramente le causaba su trabajo como Hitokiri.

Era asombroso que no se haya vuelto loco.

Donde Kenji había tenido a una madre amorosa que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos cada vez que él tenía una pesadilla. Kenshin a duras penas había logrado ganarse la efímera protección de 3 esclavas que murieron brutalmente frente a sus propios ojos sin que él tuviese el poder hacer nada para protegerlas.

Teniendo que cargar día a día con ese pesar durante muchos años… Kenji no podía siquiera imaginárselo.

Donde Kenji había tenido desayunos divertidos, charlas amenas, besos cariñosos en la frente. Kenshin había tolerado lamer huesos, hongos venenosos, lo que pudiese conseguir para llevarse a la boca si es que podía cazarlo; más golpes, heridas, raspaduras, quemaduras. Dolor.

Kenji había sido bendecido con el amor de una familia. Kenshin fue escupido en el mundo con la cruel misión de ser un trágico Hitokiri que ayudaría a crear la Era Meiji.

¿Cuántas vidas tuvo que cegar para lograr su objetivo? ¿Llevará esos rostros en su memoria todavía después de todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que encontró el modo de continuar luego de tan terrible batalla?

—Es más fuerte que yo —musitó apretando los dientes.

Puede que cuando fuese un niño, Kenji no tolerase a su padre por la falta de carácter que estúpidamente creía que él no tenía. En la actualidad no podía sino admirar a aquel valiente hombre que una y mil veces luchó por la vida comodina que Kenji llevó durante mucho tiempo hasta que él mismo se encargó de mancharla.

El joven Himura no sólo se había encontrado con aquella ferviente admiración al verlo a los ojos cuando llegó a casa sino también se sorprendió por mirarlo a la cara y saber que su padre no lo repudiaba ni lo condenaba de ningún modo. En su padre no hubo más que preocupación. Por él; por su hijo.

¿Acaso Kenji le habría destapado recuerdos a su padre con los que nadie tenía derecho a meterse?

Genial, por si antes no se sentía lo suficientemente miserable, ahora sí lo hacía.

Lo último que le hubiese gustado a Kenji era dejar que su progenitor se enterase de su fallo, pero él no era tan fuerte como el ex Hitokiri, tampoco era valiente. Aunque no era un completo estúpido orgulloso como para no admitirlo. Podría carecer de aquella dureza que su padre desarrolló en la época más oscura de su vida, pero no del sentido común.

Sabía que si no se lo decía, cuando se viesen a las caras Kenshin deduciría rápido que algo malo ocurría con él. Entonces vendrían las miradas incómodas, las preguntas y al final la verdad que Kenji no podría ocultar por no ser un buen mentiroso.

Agotado en más de un sentido, Kenji se llevó agua a la cara tallando sin dar tregua a su propia respiración. Agitado bajó las manos con enojo salpicando agua por todos lados.

_¿Cómo su padre no se volvió loco después de tantos años viviendo así?_

Kenji se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo. Siempre creyó que después de aprender sin errores todos los principios del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū iba a sentirse más cerca de su padre, de probar su fuerza, de lo que lo impulsó a buscar una vida mejor para los demás a costa de la suya.

Se equivocó.

En su cabeza no había espacio para el razonamiento o el amor propio. Cuanto menos para intentar siquiera imaginar lo que años con este martirio significó para la cordura de su padre.

Sus dedos temblaban, sus labios temblaban. ¡Todo su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios! Kenji se quitó el cabello de la cara pasándose una mano por toda ésta luego comenzó a tallarse los dedos. Se enfocó especialmente en limpiar la tierra de sus uñas cortas. Una vez terminada su misión prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo.

No se detuvo hasta que su pálida piel se tiñó de rojo debido al esfuerzo.

Lavó sus manos nuevamente, echó agua sobre su cara. Siguió limpiándose cual maniático.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se quita?» pensaba con furia al darse cuenta que no importaba cuántas veces tallase y enjuagase.

La sangre que había salpicado su cuerpo jamás se quitaría.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Wow, creo que la teoría de que posiblemente Kenji había matado a Hiko fue la más popular... sin embargo como podrán ver, no fue tanto así jejeje. Por otro lado, creo que ya se dan a la idea de qué pasó con nuestro pobrecito Kenshin-junior. T_T_

_Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado este mini-fic. Quisiera poder retomar pronto **Tentando al Demonio** pero por el momento no hay inspiración T_T abuuu. ¡Pero no me rendiré! Esa saga fue y sigue siendo mi gran proyecto, gracias por tus palabras **Kaoru Tanuki**._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

**Kaoru Tanuki**, **serena tsukino chiba** y **Akisara145**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. La Bestia que Preocupa

**•**

* * *

**.**

**L**A **B**ESTIA **Q**UE** P**REOCUPA

**.**

* * *

—Kenshin… ¿tú crees que Kenji esté bien? —preguntó Kaoru rebanando las verduras como apenas pudo hacerlo.

—Está cansado por su viaje, fue un trayecto largo.

Kaoru vio a su esposo echarle un vistazo a las ollas en el fuego. No parecía preocupado.

—No es eso… es sólo que cuando lo abracé, él estaba muy tenso.

Esforzándose por mantenerse sereno, Kenshin supo lo que ella quería decir. No podía decirle que dado a lo que se estaba imaginando esa reacción en Kenji bien podría ser algo aliviador.

—No le preguntes nada hoy —insistió él—. Recuerda que tiene mucho que contar y una noche no bastaría. Tratemos de no agobiarlo.

—Tienes razón, quizás me preocupo demasiado.

No, Kaoru jamás se equivocaba en cuanto a sexto sentido, Kenshin supo que obraba mal haciéndola creer que esta vez podría ser una excepción. Ella sintió algo mal en Kenji al tenerlo cerca pero Kenshin no quiso decirle que no estaba equivocada en inquietarse por eso, él mismo lo estaba y todavía no sabía cómo proceder.

«Si es lo que me imagino, espero puedas confiar al menos en mí» pensó Kenshin rememorando que en su pasado, él no tuvo a nadie con quien hablar.

Nadie a quien exponerle sus temores, sus dudas.

Pero aquella fue una época distinta donde los asesinatos eran diarios y los cadáveres eran tantos como para reconocerlos a todos. Como para enterrarlos con dignidad o siquiera recordarlos.

Dispuesto a no empezar juzgándolo hasta saber todos los detalles, Kenshin miró a su esposa terminar su labor con éxito.

—Le diré a Kenji que tú has hecho esto sola —le prometió ganándose un pequeño golpe en su pecho con un pedazo de pepino.

—Cierra la boca —bufó ella.

Sólo para preservar esa hermosa sonrisa de Kaoru, Kenshin estaba dispuesto a fingir que nada malo ocurría.

Por el momento.

…

La hora de la cena fue amena para Himura Kaoru pues estaba fascinada con los modales de Kenji en la mesa. Al igual que su padre, el joven pelirrojo era capaz de hacer ver su modo de comer como si fuese un arte. Desde su ágil y galante modo de sostener los palillos hasta su sigilosa succión de fideos; la templanza con la que se llevaba el vaso de té humeante a sus labios y bebía sorbos pequeños.

Ella no podía ver eso y creer que fuese Seijûro Hiko quien le enseñó dichos principios.

Considerando que Kenshin comía de manera similar, Kaoru aceptó rápido que el ermitaño de Kyoto sabía cómo educar niños. Se convenció de que su hijo había sido bien encaminado y se alivió un poco con ello.

Por otro lado durante todo el tiempo, Kaoru hizo gala de su impetuosa curiosidad, le preguntó a su hijo todo lo que pudo. Desde cómo había sido vivir lejos de casa hasta cómo hizo para regresar sin un solo guía. Kaoru estaba asombrada de que Kenji pudiese orientarse a la perfección con un simple mapa y el sol.

Al terminar de cenar ella se ofreció a limpiar pero sin demoras Kenji le pidió que se retirase a descansar, pues él lo haría por ella. Curiosamente Kenshin apoyó a su hijo diciéndole a Kaoru que era lo mejor, qué mañana ella tendría que levantarse temprano para dar clases en el Dōjō Kamiya y en el Dōjō Maekawa por la tarde, y por eso debía descansar.

Por más que Kaoru insistió, en esta ocasión no fue rival para los hombres más importantes de su vida.

—Ustedes sí que son imposibles —comentó rendida. Le dio un pequeño beso a Kenji en la mejilla y un suave roce de labios a su esposo antes de irse—. No se queden hasta tarde, ¿oyeron bien?

—Cómo tú digas, madre —Kenji hizo una leve reverencia.

—Por supuesto, Kaoru. Ya te alcanzo.

Sonriéndoles por última vez Kaoru se marchó a su alcoba con el corazón tranquilo, cepilló su cabello con ideas de cómo les daría a todos en el Akabeko la noticia del regreso de Kenji y se acostó en el futón que compartía con Kenshin soltando un suave suspiro.

—Qué bien que haya regresado a casa.

Entonces se durmió.

…

Kenshin y Kenji limpiaron todo sin hablar. Kaoru se había llevado las buenas vibras con ella; sin su luz, ambos hombres se sintieron incapaces de iniciar la conversación. Kenji estaba asustado, pero se mantenía sereno en el exterior, Kenshin no estaba mucho mejor.

Una vez que dejaron la cocina en condiciones óptimas, Kenji pasó por de lado de su padre sin decirle nada. Y como si tuviesen el don de la telepatía, Kenshin lo siguió.

Sentados en las escaleras de la bodega del dōjō, lejos de la alcoba del matrimonio Himura, Kenji suspiró poniendo sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza caída.

Kenshin se sentó a su lado esperando a que su hijo iniciara. Sabía que en esta ocasión debía ser él quién callase y escuchase. No había pensado en lo difícil que era tener que convocar toda su paciencia para no escalar por las paredes al desconocer lo que atormentaba a su hijo.

—Cuando inicié el entrenamiento… pensé que al dominarlo tendría la suficiente madurez y control para no romper la promesa que te hice —musitó Kenji con claridad; suspiró—. Me equivoqué.

Como padre, Kenshin supo que no era precisamente la voz de su progenitor lo que Kenji buscaba.

—¿Shishou lo sabe?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza—, me vio cuando lavaba mis manos.

Kenshin cerró los ojos comprendiendo que su hijo y él no eran tan diferentes sin siquiera intentarlo. En su época de Hitokiri, el joven Battōsai también procuraba mantener su piel limpia de sangre hasta que su aturdida mente encontraba algo de alivio al mirar y darse cuenta que sus manos pálidas se habían arrugado por el tiempo que habían pasado adentro del agua. Sin ninguna suciedad exterior aunque su alma se estuviese pudriendo con lentitud.

—Dijo que no me atormentase. Que ya me acostumbraría —agregó Kenji casi con resentimiento ante esa frialdad—. ¿Es verdad, padre? ¿Uno puede acostumbrase a eso?

¿Qué podría decirle Kenshin a su hijo?

¿Acaso era hora de informarle que para no caer en la completa locura Katsura-sama había optado por conseguirle a su _fiero asesino_ la primera _vaina _que encontró?

¿Ya sería hora de narrarle su versión?

Kenshin lo pensó.

No. Aún no.

—Todos somos diferentes —dijo Kenshin—. Algunos descubren un placer indescriptible. Otros un tormento eterno que saben que no tendrá fin hasta que mueran y sean juzgados en el Infierno.

—Papá. Yo… no me siento bien —admitió el joven—; desde que salí de las montañas y veo a la gente pasar… pienso que al verme saben lo que hice. Que al mirarme conocen mi pecado. Luego una sensación de vergüenza me corre por todo el cuerpo… y quisiera desaparecer. Es imposible regresar el tiempo, y cambiar lo que…

Durante toda su vida, muy pocas cosas habían roto de verdad el corazón de _Himura Shinta_. Descubrir su pútrida naturaleza a corta edad, por ejemplo; encontrar el amor solo para destruirlo con sus propias manos; volver a amar y pensar que nuevamente fue demasiado débil para proteger a la persona más importante de su vida… luego estaba esa mirada. Esa que pidió con el alma no volver a ver, menos en el rostro de su propio hijo.

La única diferencia radicaba en el color de ojos sin embargo la sensación de desasosiego era la misma. Exactamente igual. El que Kenji haya heredado los ojos azules y grandes de su amada Kaoru hacía todo peor.

—Quisiera decirte que todo estará bien, qué a la larga olvidarás esto pero te estaría mintiendo.

Con los ojos llorosos, Kenji volvió su vista al frente. Incapaz de seguir mirando a su padre sin sentirse un fracasado.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sabes? Me sorprende que no te estés justificando.

—¿De qué serviría? —gruñó el joven con asco hacia su propio ser—. Nada cambiará lo que hice. Le fallé a mamá —apretó los puños—, y te fallé a ti también.

Kenshin no dijo nada. Aguantando la respiración Kenji musitó:

—Lo lamento, papá.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Primero que nada, estoy muy feliz porque el fic haya gustado alfandom. A decir verdad tenía algunas dudas ya que no sabía si el fic, que no tendría romance, iba a ser leído o no jejeje. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, lo valoro mucho!_

_Como pueden leer, Kenji y Kenshin están dispuestos a dialogar. A comprenderse mutuamente y sin embargo, Kenji todavía no está listo para decirle a Kenshin qué fue lo que pasó en realidad. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Yo espero que Kenshin pueda ayudarlo. :(_

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**serena tsukino chiba**, **Guest** y **Ane himura**_._

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	4. La Bestia que Miente

**•**

* * *

**.**

**L**A **B**ESTIA **Q**UE **M**IENTE

**.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se levantó tan temprano como las aves más trabajadoras, o sea, muy temprano para el resto de los habitantes de su dōjō. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Recordó al instante en el que abrió los ojos, que su hijo adorado estaba de regreso por lo que sin pereza se quitó la colcha de encima, dobló el futón, talló su rostro con las manos a lo que prosiguió un largo bostezo.

—_Oro_, ya estás despierta —se sorprendió Kenshin al deslizar el shoji a la izquierda, encontrándose con su esposa ajustando su atuendo de kendoka.

—¿No debería? —preguntó un poco ofendida, intentando sin éxito ocultarle a su marido la emoción que aún no desaparecía por ver a su hijo en casa otra vez.

—No es eso —sonrió él sabiendo tan bien como Kaoru que ella lo necesitaba para abrir los ojos antes de que saliese el sol.

—¿Y Kenji ya despertó?

Sonriendo al comprobar su sospecha, Kenshin asintió.

—Sí, pero salió.

—¡¿Cómo?! —corriendo a velocidad inhumana, Kaoru encaró a Kenshin quien siempre estaba en contacto con sus instintos de supervivencia por lo que dio un preventivo paso hacia atrás—. ¡¿A dónde fue?!

—¿A dónde más? A traer lo necesario para hacer el desayuno. Dijo que quería sorprenderte preparándolo él antes de que iniciaras tus clases.

Tan rápido como se elevó su intranquilidad, disminuyó al oír eso. La amorosa mujer juntó sus manos e hizo una mueca conmovida.

—Ustedes podrán negarlo todo lo que quieran pero definitivamente son muy parecidos en muchas cosas —Kaoru le palmeó el brazo a su esposo, retirándose al dōjō para hacer una limpieza rutinaria.

Por claras y obvias razones Kenshin no fue del tono honesto con ella. De haberle informado de la situación, Kaoru habría iniciado con muy mal pie su día… y quizás todos los que le quedaran en su vida.

Ya era suficientemente malo que tuviese a un ex Hitokiri con enemigos hasta por debajo de las rocas como esposo. Como para que ahora su pequeño niño…

_»No quedó ninguno vivo _—le confesó Kenji ayer por la noche cuando las fuerzas para hablar volvieron a él_—. Ahora me arrepiento mucho, pero cuando los atacaba…_ _y me daba cuenta de que cada vez que cortaba liberaba al mundo de escoria como esa… sentí una gran satisfacción recorriéndome _—bufó con frustración—_. Incluso me sentí aliviado. ¡Diablos, papá! Si mamá se entera… jamás podría perdonármelo._

Cuando Kenshin vio a su hijo sosteniéndose la cabeza, asolado por cientos de dudas. Grandes descubrimientos como ineludibles temores, un lado suyo se calmó.

_»¿Te sientes mal sólo por tu madre?_

_»¿Cómo dices?_

_»Ese malestar que dices sentir. ¿Lo sientes porque te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? ¿O porque temes que tu madre lo descubra?_

El silencio de Kenji fue más que claro.

Kenshin puso un alto a la conversación diciendo que hablarían después. Mandó a Kenji a dormir pero se fue primero porque supo que su hijo no dormiría esta noche ni ninguna otra… por ahora. Esta mañana, como Kenshin lo adivinó, encontró a Kenji en el mismo sitio por lo que se había preparado con una canasta grande y lo mandó al mercado a comprar.

_»¿Quieres que vaya?_

En respuesta Kenshin le extendió la canasta otra vez.

_»Tu madre tiene un día largo y no falta mucho para que despierte. Muévete._

Dejó la canasta en el regazo de Kenji, marchándose de regreso a la cocina para poner a calentar agua para el té matutino de su esposa no sin antes verla dormir una vez más. Tranquila, soñando en el mundo de los justos.

Oyó la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose; dejó dinero en la canasta para que Kenji lo gastase.

Sea como sea Kenshin sabía que debía mantener a Kenji fuera de su cabeza por un par de minutos o el pobre terminaría perdiendo la cordura con mucha velocidad. Quizás su hijo no lo supiese pero estaba coqueteando con la culpa, el "_qué hubiese pasado sí…_", y eso era muy peligroso.

Sonrió ácidamente al recordar que Katsura-sama decía que cada espadachín debía encontrar una funda perfecta para retener su furia, la sed de sangre, la locura. ¿Pero de dónde sacaría Kenji una _funda _para él? Si es que la había.

En su caso todos los que rodeaban al temido Battōsai creyeron que Yukishiro Tomoe sería la adecuada. Pero sea cual sea la razón o los desafortunados eventos, ella falló y murió. Falleció bajo el filo de la katana del asesino de su primer prometido.

Aunque las heridas ya estén cerradas, él jamás podría olvidar aquello.

Él mismo tuvo que seguir sin ninguna maldita funda durante muchísimo más tiempo. Tuvo que buscar un modo alternativo para evitarse a sí mismo el sendero de la locura. Evitar convertirse en una irracional bestia y pudo hacerlo… hasta que la encontró a ella. A alguien que más que una _funda _lo significó todo para él. Un nuevo comienzo. Un hogar cálido, un sueño tranquilo, un suspiro anhelado, reconfortantes amaneceres, una ansiada (y quizás no merecida) familia, una compañía necesaria; todo por lo que él había luchado para todos los demás, al fin se le había dado a él.

No permitiría que Kenji se perdiese esta lucha si estaba en sus manos poder evitarlo.

…

_»Ese malestar que dices sentir. ¿Lo sientes porque te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? ¿O porque temes que tu madre lo descubra?_

Kenji tuvo tiempo de sobra para meditarlo.

¿La respuesta? Ambas. No sólo temía porque su madre lo descubriese. ¡También se arrepentía por haber asesinado con sus propias manos!

_¿A quiénes? ¿A unos vándalos que asaltaban a una pareja de ancianos al atardecer?_

Aquel día Kenji había salido del Shirobeko hacia la casa de Hiko Seijûro cuando ocurrió, en el camino había comprado algunas provisiones para él y para el anciano que se negaba a comer algo más allá de sake cuando se adentró entre los árboles.

El camino por el que decidió irse era apartado y largo, un sendero que ya de por sí era conocido por ser peligroso por la presencia de ladrones, pero Kenji por obvias razones no le temía. Escuchó las súplicas de los ancianos por sus vidas un poco más tarde.

¡¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?! ¿Darse la vuelta e ignorarlos como un cobarde?

_»¡No tenemos dinero! ¡Por favor! ¡No le hagan daño a mi esposa!_

_»¡Cállate, viejo! _—resonó un duro golpe.

De vuelta a la actualidad, él apretó la canasta con ingredientes básicos para un guiso rápido y nutritivo. Kenji se detuvo frente a la puerta del Dōjō Kamiya, apoyando su frente en la madera.

Aquella tarde no lo pensó, no midió las consecuencias.

Kenji sólo dejó caer sus cosas ante los gritos de auxilio, corrió hasta los 8 bastardos, le quitó la katana afilada a uno de ellos y los eliminó tan rápido que los ancianos no tuvieron tiempo para levantar las cabezas y ver caer las partes que antes conformaron a otros seres humanos.

La pareja no tuvo tiempo para verlo a él huir de la escena rápido antes de que llegase la policía.

Viéndolo todo en rojo y borroso, como si no fuesen sus ojos los que estuviese usando, Kenji corrió rápido de regreso a las montañas.

Estaba bañado en sangre cuando se dirigió a un río que no era muy frecuentado por los lugareños a lo que prosiguió a limpiarse lo mejor que pudo. No fue mucho considerando que su ropa era oscura y raída. Casi al anochecer, Kenji llegó chorreando unas cuantas gotas hasta la cabaña de Seijûro Hiko. Todavía incapaz de analizar y digerir lo que había pasado.

No fue a ver a su maestro y decirle que olvidó las cosas por las que salió, sino fue directamente a lavar sus manos con ayuda del agua que extrajo de un pozo cercano.

_»Ya te acostumbrarás _—le dijo repentinamente a sus espaldas como si le hablase del perfecto clima templado.

El viejo cascarrabias pudo haberle dicho algo mejor.

«¿Y qué otra pudo haberme dicho?» meditó Kenji cada vez más fastidiado consigo mismo y con toda esta situación.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de su abuelo, pasándose una mano por encima de su cabeza.

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado en esto. ¡Además no había atacado porque quisiera hacer daño adrede! ¡Lo hizo para defender vidas inocentes!

¡Eso debía bastar para apaciguar el karma! ¿O no?

_¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu padre? _Quien dio su vida y alma para luchar por los inocentes que sufrían bajo la opresión del Shogunato, siendo conmemorado con una esposa _traidora _que se acercó a él principalmente para matarlo y luego murió bajo el filo de su espada causándole un declive emocional tan grave que de no ser por su misión de vida, él mismo se habría colgado de un árbol.

Rayos.

Estaba jodido.

Kenji llevó las cosas solicitadas con su padre en la cocina. Sin decirse nada, prosiguieron a preparar juntos el desayuno como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho. Cuando su madre llegó a la cocina ya estaba todo listo para servirse por lo que pronto se sentaron juntos en la mesa con los platos enfrente de ellos.

—¿Te fue difícil aprender a cocinar? —preguntó Kaoru tomándose con humor su propia carencia en ese campo.

—Tomando en cuenta que Seijûro-san rara vez desayunaba, comía y cenaba algo más allá del sake… un poco, sí.

¿Cómo es que ese hombre podía mantener una salud física tan perfecta? Era todo un misterio.

—Ya veo… —Kaoru suspiró—, yo aún quemo los fideos.

Kenji no supo qué decirle. Desde niño supo que su madre era realmente un caso perdido.

—La _Flor del Kendo _no puede ser perfecta en todo, Kaoru, acéptalo.

Sorprendido por el tono tan risueño y halagador que usó su padre, Kenji se mantuvo con la boca cerrada mientras su madre se sonrojaba.

—No soy perfecta en muchas cosas —desligó con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

Haciendo caso omiso de ello, su padre alzó los hombros.

—Te subestimas demasiado —agregó bebiendo té.

Su madre rio sobre sus labios cual chiquilla enamorada, después de terminar agradeció la comida diciendo que se prepararía para comenzar sus clases. Lo que a Kenji extraño fue que en esta ocasión se iría al Dōjō Maekawa. ¿Acaso hoy no recibiría a sus alumnos aquí?

—Ve tranquila —dijo Kenshin sin preocuparse.

—Sí. ¡Kenji! ¿Me acompañarás?

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió.

—Sí, tú. Kenshin nunca ha querido ir conmigo, pero tú sí irás, ¿verdad?

Contrariado por saber eso Kenji se vio a sí mismo asintiendo ante la jovial sonrisa de su querida madre. A pesar del tiempo, era incapaz de negarse a sus deseos.

—Perfecto —y se fue el doble de feliz.

Al volver su mirada a su padre se dio cuenta que él jugaba con los palillos con la mano izquierda. Rodándolos en sentido contrario del reloj. Mientras lo miraba.

—¿Debo preguntar? —musitó teniendo cuidado con lo que decía.

—No practiques con ellos —le respondió eludiendo la duda principal de su hijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kenji un poco ofendido, tentado a cuestionarle sobre si temía que matase a alguien más con un estúpido bokken.

—Porque Maekawa-dono no es tonto y se dará cuenta de tus habilidades apenas te vea sosteniendo el bokken. Tu madre estará ahí también, ella conoce bien los movimientos del Hiten Mitsurugi y los reconocerá apenas los vea por un segundo —giró por última vez los palillos, pegándolos con fuerza a la mesa—. Cuida de ella.

—Claro que lo haré —respondió viendo a su padre levantarse de la mesa. Kenshin se marchó a ejercer sus labores como barrer la entrada del dōjō, sacudir los futones, y lavar la ropa sucia entre otras cosas.

Kenji no sabría hasta pasadas las 2 de la tarde, el significado tras la orden directa de su padre.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Gracias a todas las que me apoyan en este pequeño proyecto._

_Como podemos ver, Kaoru no tiene un pelo de tonta y Kenshin sabe que no podrá ser engañada con facilidad por mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, ¿cómo creen que daba sentirse Kenji al respecto? Es decir, por un lado sabe que "hizo lo correcto", actuó rápido y no perdió a ningún inocente con sus acciones, sin embargo, sabe que también hizo mal._

_Me alegra que la narración sea aceptable, qué los personajes no estén quedando OOC y que la trama no resulte complicada. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por comentar! ¡Lo aprecio mucho!_

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**Kaoru Tanuki**, **Ane himura** y **serena tsukino chiba**_._

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	5. La Bestia Celosa

**•**

* * *

**.**

**L**A **B**ESTIA **C**ELOSA

**.**

* * *

—¡Kamiya-sensei! ¡Mire esto! ¡Ha!

Queriendo entender esta parodia de mal gusto, el joven pelirrojo arqueó una ceja ante varios adolescentes que, apenas ver a su madre cruzar las puertas del Dōjō Maekawa, la rodearon separándolo de ella para mostrarles movimientos mediocres de kendo, pensando que ya eran unos maestros en la materia.

—Debes sostener con más fuerza y ser más certero con tus movimientos, así sólo lograras lastimarte a ti mismo —corrió Kaoru sin impresionarse.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo sorprender a una mujer que compartía el techo con una leyenda viviente? Si el abuelo viese esto ya estaría cortando en pedazos a estos farsantes, que notablemente, deseaban aprender kendo no porque les interesase (ni un poco) sino porque buscaban usar esas milenarias enseñanzas para impresionar mujeres. Era tan obvio, y ellos tan estúpidos.

—¡Kamiya-sensei! ¡Kamiya-sensei!

—¡Tengo dudas, Kamiya-sensei!

Kenji frunció más el ceño. ¿Acaso no sabían que su madre estaba felizmente casada y ahora su apellido era _Himura_? ¿Por qué llamarla por el apellido del abuelo Koshijiro?

¿Qué maldita clase de falta de respeto era esa?

_»Cuídala._

Ya comenzaba a ser algo notable la causa por la que Kenshin no soliese acompañar a su esposa a este dōjō.

Qué pena que el joven Himura no era tan paciente y tolerante como su madre. O siquiera tan difícil de molestar como su padre.

—Perdedores —bufó en voz alta para que un par de revoltosos lo escuchasen y se girasen a su dirección.

Si su padre no les ponía un alto a estos bastardos, lo haría él.

Al diablo. Estas patéticas excusas de aspirantes a kendokas no iban a coquetear con su madre en sus narices.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamó al unísono, un par de tontos.

—¿Acaso no se lavaron bien las orejas, perdedores?

—¡Te vamos a…!

—¡Kenji, hijo! —exclamó Kaoru al fondo, apartando a varios alumnos para llegar a él—. No te quedes atrás, pasa —lo tomó de la manga de su yukata negra para adentrarlo ante las caras de póker de los otros.

—¿Dijo "hijo"? —preguntó uno al otro.

Kenji sintió que moriría de la vergüenza si su madre empezaba a llamarlo _Kenji-chan _frente a toda esta bola de idiotas. Sería demasiado para su orgullo.

—Himura-chan, veo que has traído a tu hijo.

Un anciano se aproximó acompañado de un hombre maduro.

—Así es, señor —Kaoru hizo una reverencia—, espero no le moleste.

—No, por supuesto que no. —El anciano lo miró atento—. Se parece mucho a su padre, incluso es pelirrojo como él.

Varios alumnos rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

—Pero también heredó mis ojos —dijo orgullosa, aferrándose al brazo de Kenji.

—Sin duda es una combinación poco usual de colores en un japonés —el anciano se quedó pensativo por un par de segundos—. ¿Y es tan bueno en el kendo como sus padres?

Kenji quiso maldecir.

Su madre por el otro lado se quedó muda, seguramente estaba armando cabos. Si él había estado viviendo por tanto tiempo con Seijûro Hiko…

—Kenji… ¿tú y Seijûro-san…?

—No estoy interesado en el kendo —se apresuró a mentir sin pelos en la lengua.

—Y nos llamaba a nosotros "perdedores" —farfulló un tipo entre la multitud de adolescentes que al fin habían cerrado sus bocas al ver al viejo.

—Mmm, qué pena. Con los dotes naturales que seguro heredaste de tus padres hubieses, quizás, aprendido bien el estilo de pelea de tu padre.

«¿Qué pretende este viejo?» pensó muy molesto, manteniendo el rostro en blanco—. Mi madre practica el kendo, mi padre es "una leyenda" del kendo —hizo comillas en el aire—, ¿y eso significa que yo también deba seguir sus pasos? Mi madre ya tiene preparado al siguiente maestro del Kamiya Kasshin Ryū y respeto los deseos de mi padre que es el de no adoptar su estilo de lucha.

—Kenji —musitó Kaoru.

Qué haya aprendido el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū y ya lo haya usado en seres humanos (unos desagradables, por cierto) era una cosa; que lo cuente a cuanto anciano curioso que se le cruzase, en medio de tantos bocones, haciendo alarde de ello como si eso no fuese a afectar a su madre, era otra cosa muy distinta.

Para su sorpresa su madre se vio algo desilusionada ante su _desinterés _en el kendo.

Shishou tenía razón, a veces las mujeres eran raras. ¿Acaso su madre quería que aprendiese a luchar? ¿Había roto sus ilusiones de entrenarlo ella misma? ¿Qué significaba esa mirada triste?

¡Genial! Por si no se sintiese lo suficientemente miserable por sí mismo. Debió haber rechazado el haberla acompañado, tal vez así, ella no estaría viéndolo de ese modo ahora.

Quizás le contase todo a su madre algún día pero no sería hoy y menos con tantas orejas chismosas escuchándolo todo.

Luego de tan raro interrogatorio el entrenamiento en el dōjō dio inicio. Varias veces Kenji, sentado al lado del viejo siniestro que al menos dejó de hacerle preguntas, se cuestionaba sobre qué haría Shishou si veía a tantos malos aspirantes a kendokas reunidos en un solo sitio.

«Prendería fuego a este sitio y diría: "_he hecho mi buena acción del día_", mientras bebe sake sobre las cenizas» Kenji aguantó bien las ganas de reírse; menos mal que podía distraer su malhumor con chistes así, en vez de centrarse enteramente en sus propios problemas. O en los idiotas que veían a su madre _más _de lo permisible.

Odiaba que la llamasen "_Kamiya-sensei_" como si el que estuviese casada con su padre no fuese de importancia. Como si Kenshin Himura no existiera. Pero lo que más le calaba la paciencia era que su madre no corrigiese eso.

¿Por qué?

—Te ves demasiado fuerte para ser alguien que no le gusta el kendo.

_Oh, maldita sea_.

Ya empezó de nuevo.

—¿De qué habla? Soy delgado, bajito y sin ninguna habilidad salvo hacer ramen decente. —En ese instante captó al quinto infeliz que recorría con una mirada lasciva a su madre. Menos mal que Kenji no tenía una katana en la mano o él mismo habría iniciado una carnicería.

_Tenía que controlarse._

El viejo se rio.

—Las apariencias engañan, tu padre es la prueba viviente de eso.

Aguantando las ganas de tomar a su madre y salir corriendo, Kenji pensó que si evitaba darle cuerda a la conversación con suerte el viejo ya fuese senil y en un segundo se olvidase de lo que estaba preguntándole.

—Seguro te preguntas por qué a tu madre la llaman _"Kamiya-sensei"_.

De acuerdo, eso sí necesitaba saberlo. ¿Tanto se notaba su disgusto con respecto al tema?

—Mhmm…

—Eso es porque así se le reconoce como una maestra. Antes de casarse con tu padre la llamaban _"Kaoru-sensei"_, sin embargo posterior a su boda ella prefirió que no la llamasen por el apellido de Himura. Dice que a él no le haría mucha gracia oír a los chicos llamarla _"Himura-sensei" _cuando la mayoría de estos lares sabemos las extraordinarias cualidades de su esposo —suspiró con nostalgia—. Yo tampoco le veo el sentido a su petición… pero veo que ella no tuvo, ni tiene, malas intenciones para tomar esa decisión.

Tampoco Kenji comprendía del todo eso, pero si su madre de alguna extraña forma quería evitar que a su padre se le asociase con el término de "maestro" entonces quizás debería aprender a tolerar que todos esos pequeños bastardos llamasen a Kaoru con su apellido de soltera.

—¡Con fuerza! —ordenó Kaoru.

Los alumnos en buena coordinación hacían movimientos certeros hacia delante, daban un paso atrás y volvían a golpear al aire.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de irse a casa, Kenji se acercó a su madre quien le pidió unos minutos más. Hablaría con el anciano Maekawa acerca de los nuevos horarios debido al incremento de alumnos.

—Ya regreso —dijo ella amablemente.

—De acuerdo. Estaré afuera.

De brazos cruzados Kenji esperó con calma mientras su madre terminaba de hablar con el viejo y otro hombre quien, por lo que notó, era el siguiente maestro de este dōjō. El siguiente maestro Maekawa en la lista.

—Así que el amado hijo de Kamiya-sensei no está interesado en el kendo —se burló uno de los cinco que había contado Kenji antes, mirando a su madre de forma indecente.

Si estos fuesen otros tiempos, el chico pelirrojo ya le habría cortado la cabeza y la habría clavado en un palo frente a este dōjō como advertencia.

—Ni siquiera porque su padre fue el Battōsai del Bakumatsu —agregó otro—, creía que la sed de sangre podía heredarse. Creo que ya podré dormir tranquilo.

La voz de Shishou opacó por un segundo la mente de Kenji.

_»Los idiotas son como las piedras. Hay en todos lados _—en ese recuerdo, Shishou lanzó una gran roca que al desnudo abdomen de Kenji mientras él trataba de mantener su postura en cuclillas con dos cubetas grandes de agua sobre sus hombros gracias a una vara de bambú—. _No habrá día en el que no te tropieces con solo una. Entonces tienes dos opciones: la ignoras o la destruyes._

En ese instante Kenji ignoró el dolor, se olvidó de la roca y continuó su entrenamiento sin demoras.

Eso debía hacer ahora.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no te sientes tan valiente por no ser protegido por Kamiya-sensei?

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron un poco. Kenji lo miró de reojo.

—No eres más que una piedra —le dijo fríamente—. Una piedra muy pequeña e insignificante. Tan débil que me daría vergüenza que dijeses que aprendes kendo en este dōjō y que mi madre es tu maestra.

El ofendido apretó su bokken.

—Qué duras palabras para ser el hijo de un maldito asesino —se inmiscuyó el otro.

Antes de ceder al impulso de apretar sus puños, debía recordar mantener el control de sus emociones. Aunque eso no significaba que pudiese dejar que el honor de su padre fuese insultado con tanta facilidad. Menos en su presencia.

—Pues ese maldito asesino contribuyó a que inútiles como ustedes dos pudiesen vivir sin temor a perder las cabezas por tener unas bocas tan estúpidas.

—¿Qué está diciendo este bastardo?

—¿Acaso no te lavaste los oídos bien, piedra inútil? —al parecer esa pregunta les hacía enojar mucho. Y por Kenji estuvo perfecto ya que no era lo más ofensivo que pudiese decir.

—Tú… ¡no nos provoques! —la piedra inútil, cuyo nombre real no importaba para Kenji, alzó el bokken dispuesto a atacarlo con uno de los movimientos del estilo Kamiya Kasshin.

_Im-per-do-na-ble._

Qué deshonra para la memoria de su abuelo.

Eso en definitiva no iba a permitirlo.

El bastardo acababa de escupir hacia la decencia y memorias de todos sus familiares en tan poco tiempo.

_No iba a matarlo, pero…_

Haciendo un galante giro de pies, Kenji esquivó el bokken, acercándose lo suficiente para encertar un puñetazo en la cara de la piedra inútil; la nariz quebró y el idiota cayó al piso. Al mismo tiempo, Kenji tomó el bokken y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a la sien del otro sujeto pero se detuvo 3cm antes de tocar su objetivo.

—No se confundan —gruñó bajando el bokken hasta su cintura, preparado para defenderse o atacar dependiendo de qué tan estúpidos fuesen esos dos—. Qué no esté interesado en el kendo no significa que basuras como ustedes puedan atacarme usando los movimientos que predicó mi abuelo hasta su muerte. No permitiré que su memoria sea manchada con sus actos.

El de la nariz rota se tapó la cara lo más que pudo para intentar parar la sangre, el otro no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio.

—Espero no volver a verlos en este dōjō o cerca de mi madre. Hoy fue tu nariz… por favor, no me hagan romperles los cuellos. Ahora lárguense de mi vista. —Entrecerró sus ojos con toda la furia que recolectó durante su viaje de regreso a casa. Odio contra sí mismo y tipos como esos dos que creían poder hacer su voluntad con los _más débiles_.

Incapaces de seguir provocándolo, los dos chicos corrieron lejos mientras Kenji retomaba su postura en la salida del dōjō. El bokken del inútil aquel seguía en sus manos cuando su madre volvió y lo miró con él.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó realmente confundida.

—¿Esto? Bueno uno de los chicos lo olvidó afuera, quizás deba dejarlo aquí para cuando regrese —si es que lo hacía y por su bien, era mejor que no se le ocurriese siquiera pensarlo—. Con permiso, madre.

Kaoru iba a detenerlo cuando se vio incapaz de hacerlo.

«Esa mirada» pensó recuperándose del escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando su hijo la miró con un brillo en sus ojos olvidado en el tiempo. «¿Qué significa esto?», la última vez que había visto esos ojos había sido en una sola persona.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡He vueltoooo! ¡He vueltoooo!_

_Jejeje, bueno. Vuelvo con actualizaciones. Y este fic no será olvidado a pesar de que es corto. ¿Cómo ven a nuestro pequeño Kenji? A pesar de los años cuida a su madre. XD_

_¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya nos leeremos en el siguiente._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**Kaoru Tanuki**, **Ane himura**, **persefomina**

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	6. La Bestia que Siente

**•**

* * *

**.**

**L**A **B**ESTIA **Q**UE **S**IENTE

**.**

* * *

—Kenji tenía esa mirada —le dijo Kaoru a su esposo mientras se alaciaba el cabello y Kenshin se cambiaba la ropa por una yukata para dormir.

—¿Mirada?

Kaoru se giró para acercarse a Kenshin y tomarlo de las mejillas mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—Esa que sin darte cuenta me mostraste cuando nos atacó Jin-e Udō.

Entibiando su semblante, Kenshin tomó las manos de su mujer para darle unas suyas caricias antes de acercarlas a su boca y besarlas de una en una, con mucha delicadeza.

—Estás preocupada.

—Espero estar exagerando pero te juro que cuando vi a Kenji afuera del dōjō con el bokken que un alumno olvidó… —suspiró preocupada—. O ya me estoy haciendo vieja y veo cosas donde no las hay.

_No_, Kenshin sabía que su edad (todavía joven) no tenía nada que ver.

—Escucha, deja que se acostumbre a estar aquí. Ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa —beso de nuevo las manos de Kaoru—. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Kaoru asintió dejando que Kenshin juntase su frente con la suya.

—Kenshin… estoy preocupada por Kenji.

También su esposo lo estaba, por lo que una vez asegurándose de que Kaoru estuviese acostada en el futón con sus respiraciones normalizadas, salió en busca de respuestas.

Frente a la bodega del dōjō, en las escaleras, encontró a Kenji mirando el cielo.

—¿Se dio cuenta, verdad? —intuyó sabiendo bien a quien correspondían esos pasos—. Y te pidió que hablases conmigo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Kenshin se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno, para empezar mi madre les da clases de kendo a un grupo entero de adolescentes hormonales con escasa vida social o al menos una novia. Luego el anciano Maekawa me preguntó delante de ella si practicaba algún estilo de kendo y le dije que no estaba interesado en eso. —Apretó los puños y los dientes—. Luego estuve sentado durante horas lidiando con el coraje que me producía ver a esos idiotas más centrados en las caderas de mi madre que en las lecciones. Y al final a un par de idiotas se les hizo divertido venir a molestar al _querido hijo _de _Kamiya-sensei_. A mí me pareció divertido romperle la nariz a uno de ellos.

Miró a su padre dispuesto a reprenderlo, pero Kenji se adelantó.

—Ya sé, ya sé; hice mal al reaccionar así pero, en mi defensa, él atacó primero intentando usar el estilo Kasshin. No puedes decirme que no se lo merecía.

—Ese no es el punto. Sabes que no es lo mismo.

—Sí, sí. El estilo Hiten y Kasshin diferencian en muchas cosas.

—Una de ellas es vital en más de un sentido.

—Ya sé —rezongó irritado—, ya lo sé.

Kenshin vio las manos de su hijo. Impecables, sin uñas sobresaliendo. Recién lavadas.

—¿Cuántas veces las has lavado hoy? —inquirió seriamente.

—¿Eso importa?

—¿Cuántas?

Dudando, Kenji al final decidió ser honesto.

—Creo que… doce, desde que mamá y yo regresamos a casa —contó sabiendo bien que esa actitud no era la más saludable—. ¿La asusté? —musitó.

—Un poco —le dijo—. Dice que vio en ti la misma mirada de Battōsai.

Todavía desanimado, Kenji sonrió ante la mención del lado asesino de su padre. Ese que estaba bien contenido en su interior gracias al amor de su madre.

—¿Acaso pensó que había hecho algo malo? —la sola idea de que su madre comenzase a oler la sangre en él, le daba un terror inmenso. Si ella lo despreciaba por lo que había hecho, y Kenji no la culparía de eso, él, personalmente, dudaba poder reponerse de ese golpe.

—Ella no es así —la defendió Kenshin, cual guardián leal—. Presintió la alteración en tu espíritu, y teme por ti, no de ti. Aprende la diferencia.

—Ya —suspiró un poco más aliviado, sólo un poco—. Así que la famosa _mirada de Batt__ō__sai_. ¿Sabes? Shishou decía a menudo que me sale natural, a veces sin siquiera estar enojado… o alterado. Él juraba qué sería un buen sucesor al final de mi entrenamiento… pero el hedor de la sangre me da asco —dijo con mucho resentimiento—. Además de que no sería tan paciente como él, tratando de enseñar todo lo que aprendí a alguien más.

—Shishou no es paciente.

—Por eso mismo —ambos pelirrojos se vieron a los ojos. Una conexión de mutuo entendimiento—. Papá yo no soy como tú, tú pudiste retener al instinto asesino que te viste obligado a utilizar en el Bakumatsu. Pero yo no soy así. Para empezar no me interesa lo que le pase a este país mientras no me afecte a mí o los míos. Y Kami-sama sabe que me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si sigo así voy a terminar siendo otro sádico loco que quiere dominar al mundo o destruirlo.

—¿Tanto así desconfías de ti mismo?

—Si así quieres llamarlo.

Exhalando aire con lentitud, Kenshin trató de comprender a su hijo pero él tenía razón. Eran diferentes. Nacieron en épocas diferentes y por ende no era anormal que sus ideales lo fuesen también.

Aunque los dos hayan aprendido el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi al 100%, nada garantizaba que todos los alumnos deban ser iguales adentro de sus cabezas, aunque compartan la misma sangre.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—No tengo nada en mente —aceptó Kenji con resignación—. Tranquilo, si quisiera suicidarme no me habría molestado en regresar a Tokyo.

Eso era un alivio para Kenshin, por el momento.

—Tampoco es como si mis intenciones fuesen quedarme.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio denso. Palpable.

—Supongo que es algo que no se puede evitar —meditó Kenshin.

—Sí. Y hasta que sepa las respuestas a mis dudas me niego a perder el control de mí mismo frente a mi madre otra vez. Hoy fue una nariz rota… no sé qué podría ser mañana.

—Debes mantener la calma —le recordó Kenshin—. La respiración es muy importante, tu cerebro necesita oxígeno para seguir funcionando, si dejas que este se nuble, estarás perdido.

—Comprendo.

—También debes recordar que son tiempos distintos. El Bakumatsu fue un infierno.

—Todo el mundo lo es —Kenji chasqueó la lengua—. Pero ahora la guerra se hace en mesas de negociaciones con criminales bien vestidos. Muchos de ellos con cargos importantes. La mayoría vendiendo opio ilegal a los más idiotas.

»Dime, a este ritmo, ¿cuánto crees que tarde la misma policía en corromperse y dejarse seducir por el dinero? ¿Cuánto tardarán en dar la apariencia de que intentan acabar con la comercialización de ese tipo de sustancias o armas, para que al final ellos mismos terminen vendiéndolas o facilitando su ingreso a este país desde otros?

Kenshin no le respondió.

—El mundo está torcido, padre —Kenji desvió la mirada hacia el piso—. Lo ha sido siempre y no dejará de estarlo. Sea la época que sea.

Sintiendo el peso negativo en su hijo, Kenshin hubiese podido debatir sobre todo lo que él había dicho, pero de forma instantánea supo que mentirle a Kenji o intentar venderle una fantasía, ya no sería tan sencillo.

—Los seres humanos, independientemente de nuestra procedencia, nos forjamos nuestros propios caminos —dijo en respuesta—. Como el que vende el opio, como el que lo consume, son culpables. Aun si se vende por necesidad, o se consume para intentar aliviar (de cierto modo) un dolor mayor, o por mera curiosidad.

Kenji se levantó de las escaleras, sacudiendo el hakama.

—Dile a mamá que ya no se preocupe. Aunque también quisiera que aún no se enterase de mi entrenamiento con Shishou… quiero decírselo yo, cuando sea el momento. —Kenshin asintió—. Ahora iré a lavarme las manos otra vez e intentaré cerrar los ojos.

—Kenji.

—¿Mmm? —Kenji lo miró de reojo por encima del hombro.

—Procura beber té de jazmín antes de intentar dormir, que el agua no esté demasiado caliente y hazlo con calma. —Entonces lo dejó solo.

Extrañado por el consejo, Kenji descubrió que su padre sabía de lo que lo hablaba. Escéptico, pero haciendo lo que se le dijo, descubrió un divino alivio muscular como mental ante el primer sorbo de té caliente.

Sin embargo, las pesadillas lo asolaron durante su sueño y le hicieron despertar de sobresalto antes de que saliese el sol.

Al menos ya no se sentía tan cansado.

Luego de estirar sus músculos, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa, Kenji miró el futón abandonado (que su madre le había dado cuando recién llegó) en otra esquina del cuarto y meditó lo siguiente:

¿Qué pasaría si su madre descubriese que su hijo había adoptado un modo de dormir peculiar?

El estar sentado en una esquina con una rodilla flexionada y su cabeza apoyada en la pared, no debería ser una postura muy sana frente a sus ojos, Kenji estaba seguro que de que eso ella pensaría, pues el descanso era algo que su progenitora se tomaba muy en serio.

Algún día Kenji les confesaría a sus padres que, dormía así, porque de ese modo, se sentía menos vulnerable a la hora de cerrar los ojos.

**―****CONTINUARÁ****―**

* * *

_¡Perdonen por tardar tanto!_

_Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo._

_Les recuerdo que el fic es corto, y ya casi nos acercamos al final._

_¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya nos leeremos en el siguiente._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**persefomina **y **Kaoru Tanuki**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	7. La Bestia es Capturada

**•**

* * *

**.**

**L**A **B**ESTIA **E**S **C**APTURADA

**.**

* * *

Durante un par de semanas todo fue muy rutinario para Kenji, de hecho al cumplirse los 3 meses desde su regreso, el joven se había acoplado bastante bien al estilo de vida de sus padres. Por supuesto, no había vuelto para convertirse en una carga para ellos, así que decidió buscar un empleo y ganarse el pan.

Durante ese tiempo, él se empeñó en ocupar la mayor parte de su tiempo en tareas y tareas, para regresar agotado a casa y conseguir dormir sin que su cerebro tuviese la maldad de atraerle pesadillas.

Por la mañana temprano, el joven ayudaba a su padre a hacer el desayuno, cuando su madre tenía que salir al Dōjō Maekawa, él se ofrecía para acompañarla.

En el Akabeko, Kenji pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo auxiliando a Yahiko, fungiendo como mesero temporal. Yahiko había ascendido a gerente del restaurante mientras que la señorita Tae se centraba más en cuidar de su nuevo negocio hotelero, el cual poco a poco atraía más clientes frecuentes, principalmente extranjeros de Tailandia y China.

Kenji tuvo que admitir que, se sorprendió mucho al ver a la señorita Tsubame con una barriga de 4 meses de gestión.

_»Wow, muchas felicidades _—no pudo decir nada más.

Yahiko estaba muy ilusionado con la próxima llegada de su primogénito, él cuidaba a Tsubame con un tacto que rivalizaba con el de Kenshin.

Anteriormente Tsubame se encargaba de la cocina, su maravillosa y adictiva sazón era conocida por lo largo y ancho de Tokyo, sin embargo debido a su estado, ella tuvo que mantenerse lejos de su área y actuar más como una supervisora.

Incapaz de dejar el trabajo de lado, Tsubame ahora ejercía sólo como mesera de medio tiempo de vez en cuando, y por las noches ayudaba, ella a su esposo con el papeleo financiero, entre otras cosas que no requerían demasiado esfuerzo.

Cuando Yahiko le pedía ayuda para atender el restaurante, Kenji simplemente no podía negarse.

Ya fuese limpiando mesas, tomando órdenes. En otras palabras, reemplazando a Tsubame cada vez que Yahiko consideraba que ella ya había trabajado suficiente.

A veces, Kenji se ofrecía para hacer las compras matutinas a los comerciantes confiables y llevar ingredientes necesarios con éxito al Akabeko para el menú del día. No es que fuese machista, pero no le agradaba que las chicas del restaurante tuviesen que hacer esos viajes largos, cargar toda la mercancía y además, cocinarla deprisa.

Había que darle un uso a su velocidad y fuerza, ¿no?

Odiaba sentir que se excusaba, que intentaba borrar su pecado con buenas acciones. Pero Kenji necesitaba confortarse con algo. El hecho de que su entrenamiento le ayudase a andar deprisa por las calles con varias bolsas sobre su espalda, de verduras y carne, a tiempo record, le daba esa sensación que tanto necesitaba.

_»No te extralimites, si te rompes algo, tu madre va a matarme a mí _—pidió Kenshin, una noche, luego de darle a su hijo una pomada para aliviar el dolor de su espalda.

Y es que, cuando Kenji dejó en claro sus deseos de conseguir un empleo para ayudar a la economía de la familia, Kaoru había insistido en que no lo hiciese y mejor la ayudase a dar clases en el Dōjō Kamiya. Su joven madre, de verdad se esmeró por mantenerlo con ella, pero Kenji lo último que quería ahora, era tener mucho contacto con ese tema. Así que, Kenji le pidió ayuda a su padre para convencer a su madre de que, dejarlo ayudando en el Akabeko, era la mejor opción dado a que ahí no contaban con la ayuda de un segundo hombre aparte de Yahiko, que pudiese hacer las labores pesadas.

Kaoru se mantuvo un poco terca, pero al final aceptó cuando Kenji jugó sucio y sacó a colación el estado de Tsubame.

_»Bien _—suspiró rendida—, _además; Yahiko me ha dicho que has hecho un buen trabajo. Más vale que te pague lo justo o se las verá conmigo._

Kenshin y Kenji siguieron sus instintos y asintieron al mismo tiempo a sus palabras como un par de soldados ante su general. Kaoru Himura era sin duda la única mujer capaz de doblegar, sólo con sus palabras, a dos fieros espadachines audaces, hasta hacerlos parecer un par de cachorros obedientes.

Cuando se lastimó la espalda, luego de hacer dos viajes enteros y largos, cargando costales de carne, Kenji había llegado a casa arrastrando los pies y haciendo muecas de dolor.

En su última caminata rápida de la tarde, todo había ido bien hasta que tuvo que frenar de golpe para no atropellar a un anciano que se había atravesado en su camino, lo que hizo que, para no tirar el costal que llevaba encima, hiciese un mal movimiento que le ocasionó una fuerte necesidad de rogarle a su padre un poco de su pomada para darse a sí mismo un leve masaje en la zona afectada, pues al día siguiente tendría que estar en sus mejores condiciones para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Incapaz de ver sufrir a su niño sin poder hacer nada, Kaoru se había empeñado en darle ella misma, el masaje que tanto necesitaba y quería, pero Kenji todavía no se sentía cómodo con la idea de descubrirse ante una mujer, ni siquiera para su madre.

Menos le agradaba la idea teniendo las cicatrices que tenía, y saber que si él dejaba que su madre las viera, Kenji Himura tendría que someterse mansamente a una enorme interrogación tipo policial hasta que su madre descubriese lo que había hecho.

Menos mal que su madre desistió por su cansancio propio y la propia capacidad de Kenji por convencerla de ir a dormir confiada en que su _niño_ estaría bien.

La otra buena noticia era que cosas así no pasaban a menudo.

La mayor parte de los días, para la familia Himura, todo era una rutina bastante ligera y común.

Cuando Kenji acompañaba a su madre por las tardes al Dōjō Maekawa, él ahí fungía como un _guardaespaldas _clandestino donde evitaba que varios alumnos la rodeasen como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Usaba, a su favor, la famosa _mirada Batt__ō__sai_, contra aquellos que quisieran pasarse de listos con ella.

Sabía que su madre tenía la destreza y fuerza necesaria para romper un bokken sobre la cabeza de alguien que quisiera ofenderla, pero Kenji simplemente no podía evitarlo. No le agradaba la idea de que un montón de idiotas de su misma edad, estuviesen intentando _cortejar _a su honorable progenitora.

Su técnica de intimidación, eventualmente fue funcionando. Los alumnos, al verlo caminando al lado de _Kamiya-sensei_, se centraban más en sus movimientos, y por supuesto, también en el cazador que veía fijamente a los tontos aspirantes.

«Creo que estoy exagerando» pensaba Kenji al recordar a la _piedra inútil _y a su amigo de la vez anterior.

¿Había que mencionar que ese par ya no había vuelto al dōjō desde entonces, alegando que la práctica del kendo ya no era de su interés?

Luego estaba la actual tranquilidad de su padre que era constantemente perturbada por la policía.

A veces, Kenshin era visitado por algunos agentes de la ley para pedir su opinión sobr caso donde su inteligencia interna fallaba. Como si todos los involucrados tuviesen serios problemas de concentración o nula capacidad para trabajar en ello y tuviesen que recurrir a un hombre que se había ganado su paz con su propia sangre, para ayudarles a encontrar la aguja en el pajar.

_»Deberías cobrar dinero por hacerles el trabajo más fácil _—decían Kenji y Kaoru al mismo tiempo, igual de irritados por ver a Kenshin haciendo de filántropo con esa sonrisita estúpida en la cara.

Kenji entendía que su padre siguiese intentando enmendar sus _crímenes _del pasado con ayuda desinteresada cada vez que podía hacerlo. En serio lo entendía. Sin embargo el que hiciera el trabajo de un policía (o peor, de muchos policías) gratuitamente era tan ridículo que el joven pelirrojo comprendía porque Shishou perdía la paciencia con él.

Era… asquerosamente generoso.

—Kenji, buen trabajo el de hoy —le felicitó Yahiko, despertándolo de sus pensamientos—, ¿cómo está tu espalda?

—Mejor —sintió sonriendo, dejando de limpiar una de las mesas. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquello, pero Yahiko seguía preguntando.

—Bien, pero deberías ver a un doctor para que no te hagas un daño grave —la preocupación de Yahiko conmovió a Kenji, lo que le hizo asentir con la cabeza a sus palabras—. Ahora deja eso. Lávate las manos y siéntate con nosotros a comer. Nos lo hemos ganado —le palmeó el hombro derecho antes de irse.

Haciendo caso a la generosidad de Yahiko, luego de otro exhaustivo día sirviendo comida a varias personas, Kenji aceptó de buena manera el plato de fideos y el agua fresca.

Se sentó entre algunas chicas que trabajaban de cocineras o meseras, agradeció por la comida al igual que todos los demás y tomó los palillos para empezar a alimentarse.

Las chicas hablaban con él de manera amigable, Kenji se sentía incómodo al principio por la confianza que se tomaron con él como si no fuese un extraño, hijo del mentor de su jefe, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Ellas le sonreían, le invitaban algunos bocadillos entre horas de trabajo, le pedían ayuda con alguna maniobra que ellas no pudiesen realizar.

Era agradable vivir así.

Entonces llegaba la mejor parte.

—Aquí tienes.

Sí, la hora del pago semanal.

En un principio no quiso aceptar el dinero pues lo consideraba una ayuda que él daba al Akabeko y a unos amigos, pero bastante temprano entendió que el dinero no le iba nada mal, además de que al final, lo que hacía era un trabajo. Oficialmente, ya era un empelado del Akabeko, lo que lo hacía merecedor de un sueldo.

La mitad iba para las manos de sus padres, y la otra para las suyas propias. A sus ahorros.

Si quería algún día independizarse por completo tendría que empezar a aprender el valor del dinero, no malgastarlo en tonterías. Debía aprender bien el esfuerzo que significaba ganarse la plata y la importancia de administrarla. Ahora que lo recordaba, Kenji tenía dinero aguardado de sus años ayudando en el Shirobeko y el Aoiya.

—Muchas gracias, nos veremos mañana —Kenji hizo una reverencia.

—Ve con mucho cuidado —le recordó Yahiko seriamente—, escuché que un malviviente escapó de prisión hace unos días.

Kenji y el resto de chicas también sabían eso. Por eso decidieron cerrar el restaurante antes de que se ocultase el sol por completo.

Yahiko jamás pondría en peligro las vidas de sus empleadas por lo que apenas se enteró de esa noticia, les recomendó pedirles a sus familiares que las acompañasen de ida y vuelta a casa. Un par de ellas se iban juntas porque vivían cerca la una de la otra.

Ellas no tenían idea pero Yahiko sabía (tal como Kenji, Kenshin y Kaoru) gracias a algunos contactos dentro de la policía, que dicho malviviente había sido encarcelado y encontrado culpable por el homicidio violento de 6 mujeres en Nagano y una víctima más en Tokyo, donde finalmente fue capturado.

El tipo entraba en la categoría de "extrema peligrosidad".

Malditos policías haraganes que dejaban que un maldito bastardo como ese siguiese libre sin darle lucha. Ahora podría estar en cualquier parte.

Kenji caminó en la penumbra de las calles de regreso a su hogar. En el camino se soltó la larga coleta cuyas puntas rozaban la media espalda. Debería cortárselo o la gente ya comenzaría a compararlo con su padre.

No es que eso le desagradase pero, a Kenji le cansaba oír de manera constante lo mucho que se parecía físicamente a su progenitor.

_»Son igual de guapos, la señora Himura sí que tuvo suerte _—decía la amable pescadera viuda cuyos salmones eran los mejores con precios accesibles, lo que quería decir que Kenji tenía que visitarla a menudo.

Kenji no era fan de ese tipo de halagos. Y eso último sonó muy raro si se lo preguntaban a él.

Sacudió su fleco, intentó acomodar los huesos de su espalda pues al cargar varias cajas con especias luego de cerrar el Akabeko fue una labor pesada. Sin embargo, Kenji no tomaba descansos. Aprovechaba el tiempo restante luego de cerrar, se esmeró en hacer limpieza en la bodega y después de eso, pasar a limpiar bien las mesas, hasta que Yahiko lo llamó.

Diablos, algo… otra vez, se había movido de lugar.

Mmm, según su madre, mientras vivió, el doctor Genzai fue uno de los mejores para resolver un problema así. Gracias al cielo sus nietas Ayame y Suzume habían seguido sus pasos y aunque Ayame se hubiese casado e ido a Gifu con su marido, su hermana había permanecido en Tokyo para llevaban el estándar médico de su familia con honor.

Pero, Kenji tenía algo de pena… es decir, ninguna mujer salvo su madre (cuando Kenji todavía era un niño) le había visto sin la yukata puesta. Desde entonces, su intimidad era algo de profundo recelo.

Kenji no lo decía de manera abierta pero, él aún era muy penoso cuando se trataba de mujeres.

«Ya le pediré a mi padre que me ayude… algunos consejos me vendrían bien» pensó decidiendo que no estaba listo para que una mujer lo viese con poca ropa aún si se trataba de una doctora varios años mayor que él.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que un fuerte golpe lo tomase desprevenido.

…

El matrimonio Himura esperó silenciosamente a que Kenji llegase para la cena, pues sabían que el Akabeko cerraría temprano debido a la fuga del criminal, sin embargo su hijo no llegó a tiempo, por lo que comieron sin él, pensando que algún inconveniente en el restaurante lo había retenido.

Apenas pasaron las 11:00pm, la mujer del Dōjō Kamiya pasó de risas nerviosas a gritos histéricos.

—¡¿Dónde estará?! ¡¿Kenji-kun por qué preocupas así a tu madre?! —lloraba dramáticamente yendo de un lado a otro—. ¡En cuanto regreses voy a darte el sermón de su vida, jovencito! —paró sus pies con un rostro pálido—. ¿Y si nunca regresa…? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Debemos llamar a la policía? Creo que sí… deberíamos…

Kenshin por su lado retuvo su instinto paternal protector inicial que fue el impulso de salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

Muy para su pesar, su cuerpo de 47 años no era ni la sombra que fue hace 3 décadas y media. Si su hijo estaba en problemas, él le sería más un estorbo que una ayuda por lo que, por primera vez en su vida, Kenshin tuvo que tragarse su débil realidad y quedarse al margen de la situación.

Fuese lo que fuese, esperaría junto a su esposa.

Kenji regresaría, de eso Kenshin estaba seguro.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Kenji fue secuestrado!_

_El pobre se distrajo demasiado en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que lo seguían :O ¡ooohhh! ¡¿Qué creen que pase luego?!_

_¡Muy pronto, el siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_Ya nos leeremos en el siguiente._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**Kaoru Tanuki** y **persefomina**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	8. La Bestia que Protege

**•**

* * *

**.**

**L**A **B**ESTIA **Q**UE **P**ROTEGE

**.**

* * *

_Auch. _

Su nuca le dolía un montón.

Lo primero que hizo Kenji al despertar, posterior a hacer una mueca de dolor, fue intentar mover sus extremidades, encontrándose con que había sido amarrado de pies y manos. Luego quiso ubicar el sitio donde estaba acostado, pero todo era oscuridad. Estaba acostado sobre el suelo frío, húmedo y maloliente. Debía ser un sótano.

Al instante, Kenji dedujo que esto era un secuestro. Pero, ¿de qué tipo? Bien, el dōjō de su madre era grande, ¿pero en serio se ganaba algo secuestrándolo a él? ¿Acaso sería algún otro enemigo de su padre? Si era eso último, estaba en serios problemas.

«Bajo la guardia por primera vez en mi vida y esto me pasa» pensó enojado consigo mismo. Y con su estúpida espalda que seguía punzando como el infierno.

Lo peor era que, si Hiko-sensei se enteraba de esto, él personalmente, iba a viajar desde Kyoto hasta Tokyo para castrar a su _estúpido pupilo, número 2_.

«Concéntrate, tienes que salir de aquí» se dijo a sí mismo.

Comenzando a desesperarse por el amarre a sus extremidades, Kenji se removió incómodo cual gusano. Se dio la vuelta para intentar impulsarse hacia arriba y sentarse. Debía actuar rápido, con cautela, si es que quería volver a ver a sus padres.

—Au… —suspiró alguien cuando Kenji no pudo acostarse bien, pues una figura más pequeña que la suya se interpuso.

Él y esa otra persona estaban dándose la espalda.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó él en un tono mordaz.

—¿Un chico? —susurró su segundo acompañante, una mujer, ubicada algo lejos de su perímetro.

Kenji la ubicó a aproximadamente 4 metros a su derecha.

—No puede ser —musitó la joven, cuyo cuerpo había impedido su maniobra.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Kenji sintió el miedo en las voces de ambas mujeres. Debían ser mujeres secuestradas—. ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Sabemos de este sitio tanto como tú —dijo la chica atrás de Kenji—. Lo último que sé, es que compraba verduras esta mañana, y ahora estoy aquí atrapada. Acabo de despertar también.

—Yo recuerdo que estaba paseando, cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza —respondió la mujer lejana—. Entonces desperté aquí. Los vi llegar a ambos… fue un hombre el que nos trajo y…

La palabrería cesó y Kenji se distrajo cuando oyó un rugido de estómago.

—Perdón… —masculló apenada la chica—, pero no he comido ni bebido nada en horas. Tampoco he ido al baño —agregó con mucha incomodidad.

_Maldita sea. _

Eso iba a ser un problema si era lo que Kenji se imaginaba. Pobre chica.

Una puerta se abrió dejando pasar la luz, en un principio el pelirrojo giró su vista para evitar ser cegado, entonces lo miró. ¿Acaso esta era la forma más jodida que podía la vida realizar para declararle a Kenji la guerra?

—Una, dos, tres —los contó el tipo como si hablase de mercancía material—. Sólo una más y estarán completas. No desesperen mis pequeñas, pronto comprenderán su propósito en la vida.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —exclamó la mujer lejana que ahora Kenji deducía, no debía pasar de los 30 años.

—Si se portan bien voy a ser gentil…

—¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Suéltanos!

—¡Dije que se portaran bien!

Ante los fríos ojos de Kenji, el sujeto extrajo del interior de su yukata un cuchillo grande que no dudó en enterrar en el cuello de la mujer. Al sacar el filo, de la herida salió sangre a borbotones mientras la víctima caía de cara al piso y se ahogaba. El temor se pudo ver en sus movimientos desesperados como erráticos por querer soltarse e intentar respirar.

La chica a un lado del pelirrojo gritó, debió haber visto eso también.

—Fantástico —bufó el sujeto—, ahora me faltan dos otra vez.

—Tres —corrió Kenji altaneramente, deduciendo que para este monstruo, quitar vidas no le era un problema—. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que soy un hombre, grandísimo estúpido?

Exhalando, el hombre se acercó para verlo mejor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡No puedes ser un hombre!

—Si mi voz no te convence lo suficiente, bájame el hakama y compruébalo por ti mismo.

—N-no pue…

Aprovechando el desconcierto del sujeto, Kenji se removió con cuidado de no tocar a la otra chica, para sentarse en el sitio.

Echó una mirada a la derecha. La joven a su lado temblaba de cuerpo completo, apretaba los dientes con miedo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, estaba pálida y sudorosa.

—Y supongo que eres ese asesino de mujeres del que muchos hablan.

—¡Soy un amante! —se presentó convencido de la palabra de Kenji sin tocarlo—. ¡Durante mucho tiempo he buscado una digna esposa durante años! ¡Las que no me satisfacen no merecen vivir!

—¿Una esposa para satisfacerte? ¿Acaso no conoces a las prostitutas y los restaurantes para eso? —le miró de arriba abajo—. Bueno, aunque si no tienes dinero dudo que puedas tener una satisfacción u otra.

—¡Cállate! —lo miró atento—. Te veías como una mujer cuando te seguí.

—Tengo cabello largo y soy delgado… supongo que cualquiera se confunde, aunque no me creo del todo que no te hayas dado cuenta mientras me traías a este agujero.

—¡Hubiese tenido que desvestirte para saberlo! —espetó alterado.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuántas mujeres has visto que lleven ropa de hombre?

—Pensé que era una trampa para confundirme —respondió rápido—. Sea como sea, tampoco saldrás de aquí.

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kenji suspiró.

Genial, el maldito estaba completamente loco.

Con un profundo odio, miró impotente la silueta del cuerpo de la mujer asesinada. Apretó los puños.

«Maldito bastardo» pensó asqueado y enfurecido. Tampoco quería meditar mucho en las manos de ese degenerado sobre él—. Espero que ese infeliz no se sienta atraído por hombres también —gruñó entre dientes—, o en serio me mearé encima.

—Ay no…

Kenji se distrajo con los sollozos de la chica.

Un sonido peculiar le hizo desviar la mirada. La pobre no había podido controlar su vejiga más tiempo además de que el miedo debió influir demasiado.

Siendo franco, le ponía de muy mal humor tener que presenciar el asesinato a sangre fría de una mujer y el terror absoluto de otra.

—Tranquila, no te atormentes —Kenji no se quitó ni sintió asco al sentir húmedas ambas piernas—. Te sacaré de aquí también.

—¿Có-cómo? —lloraba tan humillada como asustada—. ¿Cómo?

—Primero lo primero, tengo que soltarme. —Movió sus brazos hallándolos perfectamente anudados—. Voy a necesitar algo filoso… pero no veo ni mi propia nariz. Oye, ¿crees que puedas sentarte?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, intenta sentarte.

Ayudándose con su trasero, Kenji se aseguró de darle la espalda sin cuidado al mojarse más con la orina esparcida en el piso.

—Vamos, despabila. Necesito que lo intentes.

Respirando sonora e irregularmente por el miedo, la chica se arrastraba pero no lograba mantener el control, tardó mucho en sentarse. Kenji la ayudaba jalándola del kimono cada vez que ella se impulsaba hacia arriba.

—¡Bien! —felicitó descubriéndola más ligera de lo que pensó—, ahora intenta juntar tu espalda a la mía.

Ambos hicieron lo que pudieron pero tardaron por lo menos 20 minutos en encontrar sus dedos.

—Ya está —musitó agitado.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó ella mucho más agitada que él.

—Ahora voy a desatar el nudo de tus muñecas, cuando termine tú harás lo mismo.

—D-de acuerdo.

Desanudar la cuerda que apresaba a la chica estando él amarrado y de espaldas no era tan fácil pero gracias a los intensos entrenamientos de Shishou respecto a la supervivencia, Kenji logró ser rápido. La muchacha fue lista, pues al liberarse se giró rápido aún con sus pies anudados para soltarlo a él.

Por un segundo pensó que ella se ocuparía de sí misma.

—¿Podrás vencerlo? —le cuestionó en voz baja; era débil, sus manitas delgadas y temblorosas tenían problemas con ese fuerte amarre.

—Sólo apúrate —masculló Kenji, impaciente—. ¿Qué tanto tiempo dura afuera?

—¿Qué tanto?

—Sí —respondió permaneciendo alerta—, ¿cuánto tiempo tarda en regresar normalmente?

—Cre-creo que una hora.

—Llevamos más de una, apresúrate.

—Eso intento, pero el nudo está muy apretado —dijo asustada. Muy nerviosa—, ¿cómo pudiste desanudar el mío?

—Qué sea menudo no quiere decir que no me ejercite, vamos. Por tu vida, haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

—Eso hago, eso hago —se alteró, al menos no comenzó a gritar.

Alarmado, pero manteniéndose frío ante la situación, Kenji percibió unas pisadas a lo lejos.

—Rápido, rápido —mascullaba entre dientes.

—¡Ya está!

Sin querer, Kenji apartó las manitas de la chica con rudeza al liberarse con rapidez de las cuerdas. Luego se disculparía. Se apresuró a liberar sus pies e ir a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —la oyó decirle cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Kenji no le dio tiempo al asesino de actuar ni siquiera de completar esa pregunta.

Dio un fuerte puñetazo al mentón seguido de una patada al abdomen.

Se había criado como un samurái, pero daba la casualidad que la señorita Misao también le había enseñado algunos movimientos ninjas del Oniwabanshū declarando que, como su tía, era su deber instruirlo en casos de emergencia como este.

Y pensar que Kenji la había tomado por loca.

El impacto al mentón desequilibraría las piernas mientras que la patada le sacaría el aire, obligándolo a soltar a la otra chica que planeaba juntar a su colección. Sin reparar en eso, Kenji se apresuró a tomar el cuchillo con el que asesinó a la otra dama y haciendo un giro de pies, lo encajó en la nuca del sujeto.

La punta del cuchillo salió un poco de la garganta, Kenji dejó caer el cuerpo ante la mirada atónita de su compañera de celda.

—Lo has… matado.

—Sí —masculló Kenji mostrándose tranquilo, pero con el corazón latiéndole al mil y sus sienes punzando—, eso hice. Ahora libérate sola. Yo saldré primero para asegurarme de que no haya nadie más.

Él no era como su padre, él no perdonaba a los que hacían daño a los otros por placer; al menos no ahora.

Aun a su corta edad, él sabía que sanguijuelas así no dejarían de poblar el mundo, pero si estaba en sus manos eliminar a uno u otro no se iba a detener. Al final, la sangre, poca o mucha, ya corría por sus manos.

Además, si ese malnacido ya había escapado de prisión una vez, ¿qué le aseguraba que no lo hiciese de nuevo?

Su alma se pudría con cada malnacido que asesinaba… ¿era ese un precio justo por salvar las vidas inocentes?

La chica terminó de desanudarse los pies ya que ese amarre no era tan fuerte como el de Kenji.

—E-espérame, por favor —sonaba muy agitada—. No me quiero quedar sola.

—Lo harás. Si hay cómplices allá afuera, solo me estorbarás —le dijo a la chica con dureza. Eso afortunadamente le detuvo los pies—. Quédate aquí, llamaré a la policía y ellos se encargarán de ti.

—¡Por favor! —ella corrió hasta él como un potrillo recién nacido, a trompicones, sujetando la manga de su yukata—. Antes de que te vayas… ¿po-podrías decirme quién eres? Yo me llamo Chizuru, Raikōji Chizuru.

Kenji lo pensó, no pensaba llamar él mismo a la policía. Acaba de matar a un hombre, uno miserable, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo. Eso podría atraerle problemas en un futuro y si esa mujer lo delataba estaría perdido de todos modos. Lo peor: su madre sabría lo que había hecho.

Eso no lo permitiría.

—Tomoe, Yukishiro Tomoe —respondió sin darle la oportunidad a la chica de indagar más. Ni su edad, ni su relación con nadie, ni siquiera más detalles de sus rasgos físicos.

Había hecho una tontería. Si sus padres se enteraban de que había usado el nombre de la primera esposa de Himura Battōsai, seguramente lo molerían a golpes, pero en su defensa no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

Por otro lado, dado a que la verdadera Yukishiro Tomoe había muerto hace más de 30 años y seguramente no había registros de ella en Tokyo y si de pura casualidad se encontraba algo de esa mujer en Kyoto verían que para empezar Yukishiro Tomoe no era un hombre sino una difunta que desapareció en el Bakumatsu.

Era cuestión de ser paciente y esperar a que las investigaciones en contra él se fuesen al carajo. Considerando la poca inteligencia interna que tenía la policía local, Kenji no estaba seguro si debía preocuparse tanto.

«Raikōji Chizuru» se aseguraría de recordar ese nombre por si acaso.

Nada le aseguraba que el destino no fuese lo suficientemente perra como para no ponerlos en el mismo camino otra vez.

Por suerte el sitio era una bodega abandonada. Afuera había una pequeña fogata donde seguramente el imbécil estaba preparando sus alimentos. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos del Akabeko y otras casas.

Tardaría en llegar a casa, mas no sería tan difícil considerando su velocidad.

Pensó en llamar a la policía con un método radical engrandeciendo las llamas con hojas secas, palos que encontraban cerca y la ropa que se oreaba.

—No es buena idea. Necesitaría quemar la bodega entera para llamar la atención de esos inútiles —masculló pensando en los peligros que traía jugar con fuego.

El sol empezaba a ascender, debía darse prisa. Su ropa estaba manchada de orina, sangre junto a su propio sudor.

Debía salir de aquí ya.

…

Al final, no pudo quemar nada ni llamar a nadie.

La chica tendría que arreglárselas sola.

Fue difícil, pero Kenji pudo regresar a casa luego de una carrera contra el tiempo. El sol no era necesario para que la gente comenzara a ejercer sus labores diarios, por lo que tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso de no dejarse ver.

Al entrar al dōjō lo primero que vio fue a su madre yendo de un lado al otro frente a Yahiko-san, Tsubame-san y su padre.

_Mierda_.

Su padre y Yahiko-san mostraron caras serias al ver la sangre en todo su cuerpo. Tsubame-san por su parte se tapó la boca con ambas manos y su madre…

—¡Kenji! —sin importarle de qué estuviese manchada su ropa, Himura Kaoru se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo.

Avergonzado y completamente helado, Kenji bajó la mirada.

La sangre seca y la tierra en sus manos le impidieron corresponder el gesto, pero aun si estuviese limpio Kenji se sentía indigno de su amor maternal.

—Perdóname, madre —dejó que Kaoru lo estrechase con fuerza. Su preocupación lo dejó sin palabras. Al echar una mirada furtiva a su padre pudo comprender que él ya se hacía a la idea de lo ocurrido—. De verdad, lo siento.

Tuvo que esperar a que su madre se calmara, a que procesase el hecho de que su hijo tenía sangre en la ropa y sus manos. Luego Kenji tuvo que confesar, de forma muy breve, lo que había pasado:

Fue secuestrado, presenció el asesinato de una inocente, y para salvarse a sí mismo y a otra chica, tuvo que actuar como la bestia que sentía que era.

Durante todo ese tiempo ambas parejas guardaron silencio, Tsubame-san pronto se levantó diciendo que le pediría a una de las chicas del Akabeko que notificase a la policía del acontecimiento, prometiendo tener cuidado con la identidad de Kenji pues no era necesario que nadie más supiese eso.

—¿Esa chica sabe tu nombre? —inquirió Yahiko-san.

Kenji no planeó mentirles.

»Claro que no, le di otro nombre. Perdón, papá —no pudo mirar a Kenshin a los ojos—. Pero usé el nombre de Tomoe-san.

Todavía bastante impactada por lo que estaba presenciando, Kaoru miró anonadada a su hijo. Kenshin lo dedujo rápido.

—Shishou te contó eso.

—Sabes que no es un hombre que cuente sus propias historias.

—Ya veo.

Yahiko-san le dijo a Kenji que se quedase en casa y descansase, él les diría a las chicas que ayudaría a su madre con el dōjō para no despertar sospechas ni siquiera en los vecinos ni empleados del Akabeko. Luego se marchó dispuesto a encontrarse con su esposa en el restaurante.

Sin pedir permiso ni estar del todo preparado para revelar su _otro pecado_, Kenji se levantó de su asiento diciendo que tomaría un baño.

Con una cara cuya expresión era vacío puro, Kenji sacó agua del pozo sin deseos de calentarla; no deseaba que sus músculos se relajasen y lo hicieran dormir para encarar más pesadillas de las necesarias.

Kaoru Himura, todavía llena de dudas, iba a ir con él, pero la mano de su marido sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—Kenshin…

—Déjalo —ordenó—, debe estar solo por ahora. Tiene mucho en qué pensar. Y tú también.

—Yo no tengo nada que pensar —le encaró como nunca nadie—. Mi hijo… ha… ha…

—Hizo lo que tuvo que hacer.

—¡E-eso no es…!

—Kaoru, sé que lo amas y te preocupas por él. Sin embargo, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es vivir entre dos épocas muy distintas.

—Kenji no nació en el Bakumatsu ni en el Shogunato —espetó Kaoru.

—Eso es verdad —la mirada severa que le mandó la obligó a callar—. Entonces sólo déjalo errar y aprender por sí mismo.

Adentro del baño Kenji no se quitó la ropa sino que echó el agua fría sobre su cuerpo con ella puesta. Su mirada perdida vagaba en la sangre que escurrió de él.

«Raikōji Chizuru» repitió su mente. Ojalá esté bien, la policía llegaría pronto en su auxilio.

Los ojos azules de Kenji delinearon el camino carmesí bajo sus pies.

¿En verdad había valido la pena que eliminase una parte de sí mismo para proteger a esa chica junto a su propia vida?

Se maldijo cuando la respuesta fue un rotundo "sí".

El que esa aterrada muchacha inocente se salvase, era un profundo alivio.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Kenji ha sido parcialmente descubierto! :O ¿qué creen que vaya a pasar cuando Kaoru vuelva a hablar con él?_

_¡Muy pronto, el siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_Ya nos leeremos en el siguiente._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**Kaoru Tanuki** y **Guest**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
